Super Hero Academy SHA
by ShirleyBlack
Summary: AU Konoha. Being in high school isn't easy. Being in a SUPER high school can be even more challenging. What adventures will araise in such a place? SasuNaru and more... rating went up
1. Chapter 1

Welcome mina-san!

I see you have stumbled across my Fanfiction! This is my first Naruto fic so be nice and comments are very much appreciated!

Title: Super Hero Academy. (S.H.A)

Author: Shirleysama (That's ME!)

Rate: PG-13 (cussing)

Summary: AU Konoha. a small simple village. Or not. This village contains within it the best Super Hero School in the world. What adventures will arise in such a place? SasuNaru ShinoKiba NeijiGaara KakaIru and more...

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto. An orphaned super hero child. And a dropout. Adopted by his middle school teacher Naruto is about to begin his first year of high school at S.H.A.

"Now Naruto. Be a good boy and listen in class! Don't let the other children bother you o.k?"

You see Naruto had a problem. Even though he was a loud mouth annoying kid he hadn't developed a power yet. Iruka, his teacher and 'father' believes he has a power and that he's just a late bloomer.

"Iruka I'm not a little kid any more! Stop babying me." Naruto said while pouting and crossing his arms. Iruka smiled at that 'Not a kid any more huh?' he though to him self. Iruka handed Naruto his school bag and walked him to the door. "Now hurry up, you don't want to miss the bus on your first day now do ya'?"

"It will be a shame if you do. Iru would be very disappointed." Came a lazy voice from behind the two. Hatake Kakashi Iruka's husband and Naruto's second 'father'...They got married last year. Another problem Naruto has is that Kakashi was a trainer at the academy and one of the best Hero's around! With his amazing copy power (That to some people seemed like mind reading) he can defeat almost any one!

"Che, don't you have to hurry up too? You'll be late for work _dad_!" Naruto shoot back with a smirk. Kakashi smirked back through his mask "Don't worry about me _son_. You just run along now."

Iruka sighed. It would have been much better if they actually meant it.

"That's enough you two. Kakashi you should get a move on it too. Naruto get going and have a nice day."

Iruka patted the blonde's head and smiled.

"Yes mum! Bye _dad_! See you later." And he was off.

Iruka's eye twitched "Why am I the mother again?" He asked no one in particular.

"Because you cook most of the meals here, you go shopping, you're the neat freak and you're the uk-" Iruka covered Kakashi's masked mouth, his eye twitching again.

"Fine! I get it. Now go get ready for work. I have to get going to the school too." He grabbed his jet pack and got ready to leave. "Oh and I need you to pick up a few things on the way home from the academy." He handed a list to the masked hero. Who nodded in approval. Iruka smiled "Thank you _dear_" he said and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek and was off.

* * *

Naruto walked towards the bus stop at the corner of the street humming a random song. His thoughts drifted to his childhood crush Haruno Sakura. Though, lately he hasn't been thinking about her as much as he used to.

"Oi! Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to face his friend Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba's power is one of the coolest around (that's what all the middle school kids say.) Kiba can turn into a half dog half human, Kind of like a werewolf but not the same. Kiba was extremely proud of his power.

"Kiba! How's it going?" Naruto stopped to let his friend catch up to him. Once the boy was next to him Naruto frowned at the lump on his chest.

"Eto? Kiba? What's under your coat?" he asked with a puzzled frown. There was a small bark heard from within the coat. Kiba coughed to cover it up, but Naruto wasn't that stupid- "Did your coat just bark?"- Or maybe he was.

"Errm yeah..." Kiba answered and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "It's the new thing! errrm a barking coat!"

Naruto eyed the coat with a frown.

"Awesome! I'll ask Iruka to get me one!"

Kiba tried his best not laugh at that.

The bus had arrived and they both got on. Without thinking twice Kiba went and sat down next to Shino. Shino was Spiderman's great great great great great great great (you get the point don't you?) grandson. It seems the power of the spider bite didn't fade out through the years. Naruto winked at the Inuzuka who flushed slightly in return. 'Maybe telling him was a bad idea after all?' he thought to himself. (figure out your self what he's talking about :P)

Naruto searched for a seat, he saw Sakura at the back with Ino. Both were staring at the seat next to them dreamily. Uchiha Sasuke was sitting there looking all smug and yada yada yada Naruto thought to him self.

Sasuke was the last of the fire controllers in the world. Well actually there was one more, his brother Itachi who was the reason that all the other Uchihas are gone. Sasuke is also Naruto's rival, or at least that's what he says. Frankly Sasuke just thinks he's an idiot. With all that he even took the time to give him a nickname- "What are you staring at dobe?" Naruto frowned angrily at the raven haired teen.

"What's it to you?" and he sat down next to him because there was no other place to sit at.

"Hi Sakuraaaa!!!" He said to the pink haired girl. She looked very pissed. Sakura could control plants, she also had a wired split personality thing going on.

Inner Sakura: "Stupid Naruto! Why did he sit next to Sasuke?!?!?!?!"

See what I mean?

The bus driver turned around. "Next stop-" he began to say while switching his hat from a regular orange one to an orange one with the Super Hero Academy symbol on it "-S.H.A!"

At that moment bars came down in front of the freshmen and seatbelt straps crossed their chests. The bus began to increase its speed and WOOSH! They were flying of an open bridge and into the sky. Every single kid on the bus screamed! The bus driver just rolled his eyes "Pft freshmen".

--

Ha! It's done! I wasn't planning on writing a fic till I finished my other two fics but I just couldn't help it! I watched sky high to many times for it to be good for my brain.

You might notice that most of the super powers are exactly like some bloodline limits and special techniques. For example Shikamaru will be a shadow controller, the only difference from the anime is that he can hold it for more than 5 minutes. Then there are people like Sakura who I couldn't think of a power so I gave her Lila's from the movie.

I bet you're wondering what Naruto's power is? Well I'm not telling! Yet...It would be fun if you would guess what it is via comments...-winkwinknudgenudge-

This chapter was kinda short...I'll try my best to make the next ones longer.

Sorry if it takes me a long time to update!

Shirleysama


	2. Chapter 2

I never knew that I could update so fast! Don't get used to it though...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE MOVIE SKY HIGH THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS FIC! I WATCHED IT SO MANY TIMES MY BRAIN WILL MELT SOON! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!

I want to thank my reviewers and reply to their reviews!:

Hinata'sbf: The ending was inspired by the movie sky high! Hell this whole fic was inspired by the movie! Thanks for the review! Hope to see another one from you!

Sakuraharuno-cherryblossom: Thank you for the review! I hope to see another one from you!

Ando Angel from heven: Here you go! Now you can read more! And of course I'll keep writing! I'm not that mean! Am I?...

DarkShadow93: I'm so glad you like it! This idea has been rolling around in my head for too long! I hope this update was soon enough for ya'! -wink-

Mizuki hikari: Short and to the point! Yes I have continued!

And now to the fic!

* * *

As the bus flew through the air and the children had relaxed, the bus driver began to speak;

"There it is the greatest super Hero school in the world! S.H.A."

All the freshmen looked out the windows towards the flying building. It was huge! Naruto thought to himself 'I wonder what will happen if I push Sasuke of the edge of the school?'

"Kept aloft by the latest in antigravitational propulsion. The academy is in constant motion as a precaution against those who otherwise might have nefarious plans, her location supplied only to a few highly qualified individuals such as my self, John Gibson, bus driver."

The bus flew towards a landing drive way. Naruto began to feel very very nervous. What was he to expect? He doesn't know what his power is! And what if the worst happens and He doesn't even have one? What if they send him to become a side kick at that school in the village of Mist? Or worse! What if they send him to a regular school?! No! That will never happen! 'I hope...'

"Smooth and easy..." Said the bus driver and pulled the brakes slowly, the bus made a rougher landing than planed causing some of the kids to hit their head on the window.

"Sorry!"

As all the kids began to walk of the bus (few of them rubbing their heads and muttering something about bad driving/flying) the driver called out;

"Word of advice! Don't miss the bus cause the bus waits for no one!"

All the fresh men walked together towards the school entrance talking with each other and looking around at all the upperclassmen.

"This is gonna be so freakin' awesome!" Kiba cried out! Every one had to agree with him on that.

At the top of the stairs in front of the school entrance two boys stood waiting. One had white eyes and long silky brown hair. The other had round eyes and black hair that looked like someone put a bowl on his head and cut around it. Both were juniors. Neiji Hyuuga was the first one to speak.

"Lee their scattering, round' them up please." Neiji had 360 degrees X-ray vision and was the best rookie last year at unarmed combat.

"Roger!" Said Lee and before Neiji could even blink he ran down the stairs and circled the group of freshmen so fast they all stood in a tight bunch till the boy stopped running.

As you may have guessed, Lee's power is super speed.

Neiji had already reached the bottom of the stairs and was walking towards the group of freshmen.

"Welcome to S.H.A. My Name is Neiji vice president of the student body and-"

Neiji was cut of by Naruto. "We know who you are Neiji! Just get to the point!"

Neiji narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "You are not allowed to use your powers out side the school gym. There will be no smoking, freezing or bursting into flame and what not on the school grounds, and no wondering around the edge of the school. You don't want to fall over. It's a long way down..."

Lee leapt in front of the Hyuuga

"Let your youthful journey begin! Now if you all follow me I'll give you a quick tour of the school before you will meet the principal and staff!"

Neiji took out a white paper from his pocket "Lee. I need to have a word with Gaara, there was a message left for him just before they arrived."

"Okay!"

All the freshmen followed Lee except Gaara who stayed behind with Neiji.

"Told you something was up with those two." Ino whispered to Shikamaru. Ino was a mind controller and Shikamaru a shadow controller.

"All you do is gossip don't you?" He replied in a lazy voice. Did she really think he didn't know about it already?

"It's troublesome..."

Ino just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So what is it?" The red head asked Neiji while crossing his arms. Gaara was an earth controller he could control anything regarding the earth element, he was especially well known for his sand control abilities.

Neiji smiled slightly at the younger boy. "I just wanted to get a little time alone with you before school starts and to let you know that if you ever need anything or if Naruto gets you into trouble, I'm here to bale you out"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I can take care of my self just fine. I can also deal with Naruto perfectly well."

Neiji looked a little depressed at that, It wasn't enough for some one who didn't know him as close as Gaara to notice though. He was almost as good as Gaara when it came to hidding emotions.

"But thanks for the offer any way, I'll keep it in mind." He added with a small smile he reserved just for Neiji.

Neiji leaned down and placed a quick peck on the others lips.

"I don't think you'll make it for Lee's grand tour." He said with a frown looking towards the entrance.

"Why don't you give me one then?" Gaara offered.

"As you wish..."

* * *

"And this is where the awesome and youthful teacher Gai teaches his squads!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that "Squads?" he asked the over energetic junior.

"Yes! I'm glad you asked! Due to changes in the system and what not, all super heroes are to be divided into squads of three for safety during their learning years at S.H.A.

After graduation you will be either assigned a sidekick from the Sidekick institution at the village of mist or a fellow hero from the academy! Those are all decisions of the youthful staff!"

Sasuke just replied with a "hn." And the tour went on.

--0--0--

"Good morning, I am principal Tsunade. On behalf of all the faculty and staff welcome to Super Hero Academy Konoha."

"Yeah!"

Every one looked towards the row of teachers at the side of the gym where they were all standing at the moment. The teacher who cried out was Gai, he looked a lot like Lee it was probably more correct to say that Lee looked a lot like Gai since all the boy ever talks about is "The awesome and youthful Gai!"

Gai was Kakashi's eternal rival and had the power of stretch, he could stretch his body any way he wanted to and as far as he wanted to, let's just say the sky was the limit when it came to stretching.

"Err sorry about that Tsunade." He said with a slight bow.

Tsunade went on; "In a few moments you will go through squad placements and your heroic journey will begin."

Naruto looked over at Sakura and flashed her a huge grin, the girl just huffed and looked away annoyed.

'Please let me be with Sakura!!' Naruto thought hopefully

'Please let me be with Sasuke! Please don't let me be with Naruto!' Sakura thought hopefully.

Tsunade's appearance changed suddenly "Oh and one very important rule..."

She raised her fist and punched the wall causing it to crack all around the spot where she had hit it leaving a hole in the wall.

"I do not tolerate misbehavior of ay kind!"

All the freshmen gulped. I'm sure you have already guessed Tsunade's power. Super strength.

She began to read out the squads.

"Once your name is read you will walk towards the teacher assigned to your squad! And NO! You CANNOT change squads! Unless I say so!"

And the squad placements began...

--

Yes! I am stopping it here! Now you will never know what the squads are!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I'M EVIL!!

Next chapter we will find out what Naruto's power is! Can you guess what it is?

NOTE!: THE SQUADS WON'T BE LIKE IN THE ANIME!

Please leave a review! It gives me motivation!

Shirleysama.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaahoo! I'm updating fast! even I'm shocked! Who would have guessed...

To my reviewers! –Hands them all cookies-:

Naruto713-17: Yes! I am so very happy you like the story! You will find out Naruto's power soon enough! Thank you so much for the review it made me very happy!

DarkShadow93: I hope this update was soon enough for ya'! I'm so happy that you are looking forward to reading my fic! Thanks for the review!

Hinata'sbf: Yes I am EVIL!!! MWAHAHAAA!!! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for the review!

Mizuki hikari:One of your guesses is correct! Read to find out which one! I hope to see another review from you! Thanks again!

misty's-mystic-rose: Yes this fic was completely inspired by the move sky high! I mentioned this at the beginning of the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!

* * *

"I can't believe it!!!!!!"

"We get it already calm down Naruto, there's nothing you can do about it!"

Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were all walking towards a table at the cafeteria. They had just come back from squad placements, hence the reason why Naruto was so pissed.

"Why?! Why do I have to be with Sasuke?!?! Why?" Naruto dropped his tray onto the table harshly causing Hinata who was sitting next to him to jump slightly in her seat.

"N-naruto..." She began in her soft low voice.

"Huh? Did you say something Hinata?" Naruto asked the shy girl. She just looked away nodding her head negative.

Hinata was Neiji's cousin, she also had X-ray vision but only 300 degrees. Her father was constantly trying to make her improve her powers and be more like her cousin.

"Well, at least you're with Gaara too. He's a good friend of yours right?" Kiba said within bites of his burger.

"And you got Kakashi as your trainer." Shikamaru added while leaning his head over his hand lazily.

Naruto suddenly hit his head on the table. "Why did you have to remind me that? Now I don't know what's worse, being in the same team with Sasuke or having Kakashi as a trainer."

"Do you have a problem with me? Dobe?"

Naruto turned around to face the voice knowing full well who it was.

"Yes I do have a problem with you!" He snapped back standing up facing the other.

"You know I'm not happy about the whole squad thing as much as you are, so don't get in my way."

Sasuke turned to leave but Naruto shoot back.

"I think you're the one getting in my way bastard!"

The raven haired teen turned around slowly his eyes burning with anger "What was that?"

"What you heard."

Sasuke flicked his hand slightly and it lit up.

"I dare you to say that aging...Or I'll roast you alive" Sasuke got closer to the blonde.

Naruto wasn't the type to walk away from a fight even though all the odds were against him. How was he going to fight Uchiha Sasuke? He was one of the best Heroes in training around! And he doesn't know what his own power is!

"I said, you're the one getting in my way B-A-S-T-A-R-D!"

Sasuke threw a fire ball at the blonde. Naruto dodged. All the seniors and juniors stood around them in a circle.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Another fire ball came towards Naruto and he blocked it with a tray. The tray melted in his hands.

"What's the matter Naruto? Come on! Power up!" Sasuke called out to the blonde while throwing another fire ball at him. Naruto dived under the table, Sasuke jumped on it and began to throw fire balls at each side of it.

"You're weak! I bet you don't even have a power! Hurry up and fight back! Oh wait, you don't have a power!"

Naruto got mad really really mad...

Before he could even think he sprang out from under the table standing in front of the Uchiha.

"You take that back!" he shouted at the other teen. All of a sudden two small sparks flew from Naruto and transformed into two replications of him self.

"Holly?!" Naruto looked to his sides "AWESOME!" He cried out.

Sasuke aimed two fire balls at the two other Narutos who both dodged the attack.

"Oi Naruto!!" Kiba called holding a fire extinguisher "Catch!" and he threw it towards the blonde.

One of the replicas jumped over the table and caught the object. Sasuke aimed another fire ball at it but it ran towards the real Naruto handing him the extinguisher and puffing away.

"Hurry up and pull the pin!" Kiba shouted to his friend. Naruto was struggling with opening the extinguisher and Sasuke was running towards him ready to grill him alive.

Suddenly there was a loud crash sound, Tsunade came crashing through the cafeteria wall.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! DETENTION!" She screamed at the two freshmen stumping her foot for emphasis and causing a crack in the floor.

* * *

Naruto ran home as fast as he could from the bus stop. He got his powers! What could be better than this?!

'I need to tell Iruka!' he thought happily.

"Iruka! I'm home!" he cried out once he slammed the door open!

Iruka was standing there his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"So Naruto...Any thing interesting happen at school today?"

Naruto smiled widely "Yes!" and he multiplied him self into three "I got my powers!!!"

"I already heard. Kakashi told me."

Said hero walked towards the two his expression blank.

"Why did you tell him? I wanted to tell him! Kakashi you're mean!" Naruto pouted at the man crossing his arms annoyed.

"That's not all he told me...You nearly destroyed the cafeteria!" Iruka shouted at the boy.

"Me? Sasuke was the one that burned down the place! And Tsunade knocked down the wall!"

"You were fighting with Sasuke again! How many times do I have to tell you, leave him alone!"

I Iruka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "It's starting to look like, like-"

"Like you have a crush on him?" Kakashi finished the sentence for his lover.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock and a small blushed found it's way up his cheeks.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT BASTARD!" Naruto screamed and ran up the stairs to his room.

Iruka sighed "Why did you do that?" he asked the masked man beside him.

"Maybe it will make him more aware of his feelings...You know his in denial."

"We should go talk to him."

----

'All I wanted was for them to be proud of me...' Naruto laid on his bed, his head buried in the pillow.'is that so much to ask for?'

His thoughts kept going towards the raven haired boy. He covered his head with the pillow as if to block the thoughts away.

"Stupid Kakashi..." he said into the mattress.

"Now is that any way to talk to your father?"

"Go away!"

"Naruto we just want to talk to you..." came Iruka's soft voice

"I'm so proud of you! When Kakashi told me about your powers! I felt so happy for you. I know how important this was to you..."

Naruto looked out from under the pillow at Iruka who was smiling at him holding out a small box.

"What's that?" Naruto asked now fully interested and out from under the pillow.

"We wanted to wait till your birthday but now seemed like a perfect moment."

Iruka handed him the box. "Now maybe you'll stop whining that everyone has a cell phone but you, it was getting kinda old."

Kakashi said with a wink. Naruto's eyes widen with joy.

"You mean you got me a cell phone?!"

"Open it..." Iruka said with a nod

It was the latest phone out and it was orange! Perfect for him.

"Thank you so much!"

Naruto flung his arms around his father's (or mother's) neck hugging him tightly.

"And now that you can multiply your self may you'll get more of your chores done." Kakashi said cheerfully.

Iruka rolled his eyes "Oh please, it's not like you're any better."

"Thanks again Iruka, Kakashi."

"You're very welcome and congratulations on powering up, we knew you could do it."

Naruto was feeling happier than he could ever remember...

* * *

Yay! Naruto powered up!

I'm really loving the way the story is developing! Hope you guys like it too!

Please leave a review! The more you review the more I write and the faster I update!

Shirleysama


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh no time no time! I'm writing this as fast as I can so please don't kill me if there are a lot of mistakes!

To my reviewers! Can't reply to you all but! I can answer a question that came up a lot! Kyuubi (a.k.a the fox demon) will NOT have a appearance in the fic! Maybe if it fits in the story line, but right now it doesn't...

Crap I'm wasting time! On with the chapter!

* * *

Naruto sat at the bus stop waiting with Kiba for the bus to arrive.

"He's late..."

"Who?"

"John Gibson bus driver"

"Oh...Who?"

"Are you that stupid Naruto?"

"No! I'm just tired!"

"Whatever..."

The bus arrived. Again Kiba went and sat next to Shino immediately beginning to talk to him about, about something...

Naruto looked around the bus once again the only person sitting alone was Sasuke. He let out a small sigh, last night he promised Iruka he'd stop fighting with the boy and try to get along and be friends, 'Like THAT would ever happen' Naruto would just settle with being on good term since they are going to spend the rest of their high school years together as a team.

Walking over to the seat he noticed that the raven haired boy was looking a bit sad? No it couldn't be sadness annoyance maybe but not sadness. He sat down and let took a deep breath 'Here goes nothing'

"Look Sasuke, I'm sorry 'kay? Could we at least try to get along? I want to live through high school and all that."

Sasuke turned and looked at the blonde he shrugged and went back to staring out the window "Whatever."

Naruto rolled his eyes "You're weird dude..."

"..."

As the bus was soaring through the air Naruto heard something from his side

"I'm sorry too, Naruto"

The blonde turned to look at the fire controller next to him. An odd yet pleasant feeling fluttering in his stomach at the words he just heard.

"Huh? What was that?" he asked wanting to be sure he heard right.

"I said I was sorry Naruto. That much of a shock to ya'?" came Sasuke's reply.

They were about to land at the school. Naruto smiled at the other despite him self, he just couldn't help it. There was just something about him...

They landed smoothly and every one went to get ready for class. Naruto scanned his schedule with a frown not remembering where the mad scientist lab was.

"Naruto."

Said boy turned around to face the voice calling him. It was Gaara and next to him was Sasuke.

"We have the same schedule." Was Gaara's simple point out.

Naruto blinked then began walking with the other two. He should have figured it out before, they were a team after all.

"So...Gaara, how's things with Neiji?"

Naruto asked with a little nudge at his friend's side.

"Don't you think you should mind your own business Naruto?"

Again! That's like what the third time? He didn't call him dobe once today! And to think school started only yesterday and people were already changing! Who would have guessed?

"And what about you? You were listening to what we're talking about?" Naruto shoot back while sticking out his tongue at the Uchiha who just rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

Naruto raised an eye brow at that, so did Gaara though his was invisible he didn't have eye brows after all.

"Are you feeling all right today?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine" 'because you were the first person I talked to today'

Though the last part was not haired it was good enough for Naruto.

"You didn't answer my question Gaara!" Naruto cried at his friend with a wide smile.

"Things are fine." Came the simple answer.

They entered the room and sat behind the tall lab tables. Naruto looked around. No where to sit again. Gaara and Sasuke took the two empty sits at the table where the kid with six arms sat.

"Over here."

Naruto looked around for the source of the sound. It was a boy with chocolate brown hair that looked like the boy had worked hours on the hair do. His voice was soft but not girly it had the little lowness to it that you could it was a boy, but probably not many would have noticed that.

Naruto went and sat next to him.

"Hey I'm-"

"Naruto I know. I'm Koharu Monizuka" (1)

The boy smiled sweetly at Naruto. Such a girly guy probably gets picked on a lot...Naruto thought.

A few tables away Sasuke was glaring daggers at the sweet chocolate haired boy.

"You're annoying."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts "Excuse me?"

"You're not doing anything about your feelings." Gaara said not even looking at the other boy.

Sasuke blinked. Was he that obvious? Couldn't be, Gaara was just smart and he went through this, the whole falling for a boy thing, and he's it a happy relationship with a nice guy and all. But who said Sasuke would be getting a happy ending out of this? Naruto had a crush on Sakura since they were what? Eight? And now this boy gets in the picture?

Sasuke had to admit he looked cute, almost like a girl.

"And what if I am going to do something about my feelings?" Sasuke said with a smirk still glaring at the boy.

Gaara said nothing. He planed to sit back and watch the show till one of them would come for advice, something the was bond to happen sooner or later...

* * *

Gaara, sadistic eye brow-less hotie :D.

(1) I don't know if that's a real japanese name but whatever.

Should I make up an oc for the mad science teacher or use one of the original characters? If so WHO? I'm thinking maybe Kabuto? He doesn't have to be a bad guy in the fic...I don't KNOW! HELP!

Sorry about the short chapter!!!!!!!

GAHHH!!! I need to go! So I'll be seeing you again soon ne?

Leave a review! I love them so much!.

Shirleysama!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait! But I'm here!

School is a BITCH! I think I'm failing math! I can't fail math! If I fail I won't be able to go to physics next year! I HAVE to go to physics!

Sorry about that just had to get it out...

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

Hinata'sbf and RaitenKitsune

The only people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome!

Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like.

* * *

The class fell quite as a young man with grey-ish hair walked in to the room. He had round glasses and most of his outfit consisted of the color purple, which was kind of odd in Naruto's opinion.

"Welcome to mad science for beginners, my name is Yakushi Kabuto and I'll be your teacher through out your first year here at the academy."

Kabuto was a young teacher at the academy. He had the power to create various chemicals in his body and produce deadly weapons using the chemicals he conducted.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering what you'll be learning here," Kabuto began walking in front of his desk and looking at all of the freshmen. "We'll start with something easy enough, an environment safe bomb."

He glanced around at the class again memorizing every face.

"Does any one know what I'm talking about?" he asked knowing that no one will raise a hand even if they knew the answer.

Picking up a clip board he nodded towards one of the students

"You there with red hair, name and power."

Gaara gave him an empty look "Gaara Sabaku. earth controller."

Kabuto scribbled something on his clipboard

"And do you know what an environment safe bomb is?"

Gaara nodded "It's a bomb that doesn't cause real damage. Usually used for decoys distractions and such..."

"Impressive. Now you will pair up and the person you pair with will be your lab partner till the end of the semester unless I feel like you should change partners."

Gaara paired up with Sasuke which left Naruto to pair up with some one he didn't know.

'Great' He thought darkly to himself.

"Ne Naruto, would you like to be my lab partner?"

Naruto turned to look at Koharu who was smiling cutely at him.

"Sure, yeah thanks dude."

They just looked at each other with a smile for a while oblivious to the death glare that a cretin bluenett was giving them.

"Now that you're all paired up copy the instructions from the board then come up here to receive the ingredients."

Naruto stood up to get the ingredients. He was about to reach for the weird purple stuff when his hand brushed on someone else's he looked up and saw Sasuke looking at him in a funny way. Without thinking he smiled and took what he needed going back to his partner.

Sasuke looked after him determined not to let the smile he was surpassing show.

"Oh and you should be able to create a bomb in less than two minutes by next month. There will be a test so make sure you get it right."

All the class groaned in annoyance.

'I love my job'

--

The day passed on normally until it was time for Gym.

"OKAY HURRY IT UP PEOPLE!"

A woman with black hair stood in the middle of the gym floor her hands on her hips. She wore black shorts and a white t-shirt with the schools symbol on the side.

All the freshmen stood in front of her clad in the school gym clothes. Blue pants and a white shirt.

"My name is Anko. Coach, Anko to you. I'd like to make a few things clear before we begin. You are not allowed to use your power in any form during this lesson. You are not here to improve your power, that is why you have trainers. You are here to improve your stamina, your physical strength just like normal teenagers!"

She stopped and looked at the students.

"Are you clear?" she asked and eyed them all

There was a murmur of agreement. Anko narrowed her eyes at them.

"I said: ARE WE CLEAR!!!!"

Her voice boomed through the room sending half the students flying to the other side.

"YES COACH ANKO!"

She smiled satisfied with her self. "Perfect. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine."

Anko. Also known as Sonic Girl.

"How about we start with a little running? 20 laps around the basket ball area. Move it!"

They began running, Naruto falling into step with Gaara followed by Sasuke.

"She's freaky." Naruto said

"Ah."

"..."

"I wonder who got her as trainer."

"Sakura's team." Gaara said

"AWW Poor Sakura..."

Achoo!

Sakura who was running at the back with her two teammates Ino and Hinata sneezed and rubbed her nose.

"Someone's gossiping about you forehead girl."

"Shut up Ino-pig."

After they had all ran their laps Anko decided to test their abilities, in a game of dodge ball.

Naruto was lucky to be with his other teammates on the same team, but Koharu wasn't so lucky...

Sasuke smirked to him self at the results of the teams.

"Don't do any thing stupid."

Sasuke turned to the side to look at Gaara.

"Me? Stupid? Please..."

Gaara rolled his eyes at his friend.

The game began and each time the ball was in Sasuke's hands he aimed at the chocolate haired boy.

"Damn it!" He said to himself. Each time the other boy managed to dodge the ball! He was good Sasuke thought, 'But not good enough'

He through the ball as hard as he could (Which is VERY hard) at the boy and

"Koharu!"

Sasuke 1 Koharu 0

Naruto ran towards his new friend. Koharu was on the floor a huge red mark on his white cheek.

Sasuke glared at the attention the other was getting from the Naruto.

"Uzumaki take him to the nurse."

Naruto helped the boy stand up and began walking with him to the nurse, an arm around his waist supporting him. On the way out Koharu glanced at the Uchiha and flashed him a smirk of victory.

Sasuke glared back as Koharu's appearance changed back to that of pain as Naruto asked how he was.

"I told you not to do any thing stupid."

"Shut up Gaara."

* * *

"So how was your first learning day at the academy?"

Gaara and Neiji were sitting at Neiji's room balcony after school.

"It was okay I guess." Gaara had a thinking look as he played with strands of Neiji's hair.

"Hey..." Neiji said softly and tilted Gaara's head so that he was looking at him "You're not telling me something."

Gaara hated it that he was so easy to be read be Neiji, and at the same time he loved it.

"Sasuke is jealous at the boy in our science class."

"Why is he jealous?"

Gaara sighed "Because the guy kept flirting with Naruto."

Neiji raised an eye brow at that.

Gaara sighed again "Sasuke wants Naruto."

The white eyed teen looked shocked for a second but quickly regained him self.

"To tell you the truth I'm not that surprised."

Gaara leaned into Neiji and closed his eyes.

"They'll need help." He stated as Neiji wrapped an arm around him.

"Figures."

* * *

Two houses away Uchiha Sasuke was staring boredly at his ceiling, a certain blonde floating in his mind with a goofy smile, then a cute little chocolate haired boy came in the picture. Sasuke imagined him self burning the other into ashes then running away with Naruto in to the sunset.

He shook his head violently, how cliché of him to think such things.

"Naruto..." he whispered into the room...

"Sasuke! Dinner is ready."

Sasuke walked down stairs to his father's cousin, Uchiha Takashi. They guy was lucky enough to be out of the country when Itachi murdered the family. He didn't have a power but he was very smart. He became Sasuke's guardian and now they live together in the Uchiha mansion.

Takashi was always on the phone talking in a low voice and when ever Sasuke would walk into the room he'd walk out. He also kept asking Sasuke if he hated his brother. And each time Sasuke would answer 'Yes I hate him and I'll kill.'

Fire controllers became and 'endangered super power' about 50 years ago. The Uchiha's were the last one's who were still active. A lot of the others went in-active or their generation didn't inherit the power to control fire.

Takashi was 29 and worked at a computer company down town so a lot of thing in the house were the latest in technology.

"How was school?"

"Fine. What's for dinner."

Takashi who was tall with black hair and blue eyes stood in the kitchen with an apron that read 'If you can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen' held out a plate the teen

"Mac and Cheese! My special deluxe version."

Sasuke sat and began eating Takashi looking at him expectedly

"Ne? Ne? what do you think?"

Sasuke swallowed

"It's good." He said and he wasn't lying.

Takashi clapped his hands satisfied "Wonderful."

He stood up and went back to the stove.

"Oh Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"What was Itachi's favorite food?"

Sasuke looked angrily at his plate annoyed at the man for mentioning his brother.

"Sushi" He stated simply and continued eating.

"Hmm I need to learn how to make that."

The phone rang.

"I'll get...!" Takashi sang and picked it up "Uchiha residence Takashi speaking. Oh hi! Just a minute. Sasuke I'll be at the porch."

"What ever."

Takashi walked out side his tone changing from a cheerful one to serious.

"Well?"

_'I found him'_

"You just need to make sure he tells everything! Make sure he doesn't miss a single detail! We need all the evidence in order to prove you innocent."

_'I know Takashi. And thank you'_

"You be careful. I'll be waiting for you."

_'How's Sasuke? Still hates me?'_

"Yes. What do expect he thinks you killed your parents!"

_'Tanks again Takashi.'_

"You're very welcome. I hope to see you soon ne? Itachi"

_'Ah.'_

* * *

Yes!!!!!!! It's done!! Now what a strange phone call ne? And how about that Koharu guy? Something smells fishy...

**Just so you know the incident with Itachi happened when Sasuke was 12 and Itachi 17. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! And thank you for reading.**

**Shirleysama.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You!** Yes I am talking to **you!** I wanted to say SORRY! About the confusing main characters! The main Characters are Naruto and Sasuke BUT the story will be written sometimes in other people's point of view (Gaara, Kiba etc). I also wanted to apologize for the many mistakes in the last chapter! I forgot to go over it before posting...

To the reviewers: You guys are awesome! You made me so Happy! Thank you!

I hope you will enjoy this chapter! I plan for it to be veeeeeeery long! (With Shino/Kiba for **raikouinazuma!**)

* * *

A week passed since to dodge ball incident. Naruto sat next to Sasuke every day with a smile, he was surprised when he received one in return. They became a lot closer in that week though Sasuke kept calling Naruto dobe, probably out of habit.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Naruto greeted his friend cheerfully and sat down next to him.

Sasuke looked away from the window to face the blonde and nodded in greeting.

"You're too loud for a Monday morning..." He added and continued staring out the window, his eyes slightly lidded, and his chin resting on his hand. Naruto found him self staring but quickly shook his head ignoring the funny feeling it his stomach.

"How was your weekend?" He asked the raven haired teen. (a/n: I think I wrote bluenett in the last chapter. Now why did I do that?)

Sasuke tilted his head to face the other and shrugged "Boring like always. I'm assuming you had a good weekend?..."

Naruto grinned and nodded "Yep!"

Sasuke quirked his eye brow implying that Naruto should explain. Naruto smirked at the other. "Since when did you start caring what I do on weekends?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Since I was bored."

"Well I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Wanna bet that I find out what it is before school ends?" Sasuke asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a challenging smirk. Naruto admitted that he liked that look in the others eyes but continued to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

"Fine. If I win and you don't find what the secret is you have to spend this weekend with me and Gaara AND! Buy me ramen!"

Sasuke thought for a minute then smirked at the blonde. Naruto gulped, maybe making a bet with the Uchiha wasn't a very good idea.

"If I win you have to wear one of Ino's dresses for the whole weekend."

Naruto blushed slightly but nodded. There's no way Sasuke would find out the secret. Right?...

"It doesn't have anything to do with Monizuka does it?" Sasuke asked after a short pause.

"No but-WHAA!!"

Something hit the bus.

"What the fuck was that?!?!?!" Naruto asked leaning over Sasuke to look out the window. There was someone shooting at the bus with a huge sonic bazooka (a/n: I love that word!). The person rode a hover bike and wore silver clothes. He aimed at the bus again.

"Hold on back there!" The bus driver called and did a sharp turn in the air.

"Doesn't this bus have any weapons on it?!?!" Kiba asked the bus driver.

"No! This is an old version. I'm going to get a new bus tomorrow- Hang on!"

The sliver rider aimed and shot at the bus again John did a flip through the air.

"ARE THERE ANY FLYERS ON THE BUS? SOMEONE HAS TO GO INFORM PRINCIPAL TSUNADE!"

A girl in the back of the bus stood up and walked to the front of the bus.

"I can fly" She said. Her name was Kajimoto Reggie. She had light brown skin (Like Iruka's just not tanned), her hair was braded into many tinny brads that reached almost to the middle of her back.

"This is the location of the school." John pointed at the monitor next to the speedometer. Reggie nodded. John opened the door and she flew out.

The silver rider noticed her and aimed at her. Sasuke noticed that and quickly opened the window and threw a fire ball at the rider. He hit the bike knocking it out of balance Sasuke then threw another fire ball this time hitting the rider directly and almost knocking him over.

The silver rider shot another sonic wave at the bus this time hitting it full force. Sasuke who was not buckled since he had to stand up in order to throw fire balls fell over and landed on Naruto's lap.

"Sorry."

And he was up again throwing fire balls at the rider. Naruto suddenly had an idea.

"Shino! I need your help, you too Kiba!"

Both boys nodded. "What can we do?" Shino asked

"I need you to make a rope out of your cob web, a very very long rope. I'll tie the rope around my waist. Kiba, you power up and throw me at the biker dude."

Shino began making the rope while Kiba powered up. He was a huge wolfish brown dog with red marks under his eyes, and he was hairy...(a/n: Hairy Kiba XD)

Naruto tied the rope around his waist "Sasuke! Cover me!"

Sasuke looked away from the window "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Don't worry! Just cover me!"

"You better fucking get back here alive dobe."

Naruto gave the boy a thumb up. Kiba picked him up easily as the bus driver got as close as he could to the rider he opened the door and Kiba threw the blonde out.

Naruto multiplied and two of him landed on the biker who was to busy avoiding fire balls to notice the flying mass of yellow and orange.

The bike was already in horrible a state from all the fire balls Sasuke threw at it but it was still flying. Naruto punched the helmet of the riders head. He screamed when he saw the face-less head of a robot. Where there were supposed to be eyes was a digital clock counting backwards. Naruto gasped 10 seconds! He jumped of the bike leaving his clone to navigate the bike away from the bus.

There was a huge blow as a small spark flew back into Naruto who was hanging from shino's web a few good kilometers from the ground. That was when Tsunade and a few other teachers finally arrived at the scene Reggie leading them.

"Well It's about time!" Naruto shouted at them.

Tsunade and the other teachers were wearing jet packs and flew to the bus. Kabuto zoomed down to gather as many pieces of the silver rider as he could.

Shino Pulled Naruto back into the bus. Naruto had a huge grin on his face. "That was awesome!"

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back on his seat. As long as he was okay there was no need to worry.

* * *

After that exciting ride to school Tsunade thanked all the students that had helped during the attack of the sliver rider.

"Does your secret weekend have anything to be with Monizuka?" Sasuke asked again as they walked out of Tsunade's office Reggie Shino and Kiba behind them.

"No. But I did hang out with him at the mall but then Gaara came and said he needed help with a present for Neiji...Is it his birthday soon?..."

Sasuke made a mental note to thank the red head. "No." he answered the blonde as Kiba and Shino walked pass them. Sasuke blinked, were they holding hands? He looked again as they turned the corner. No they were just walking VERY close to each other.

"Dose it have any thing to do with Kiba?" Sasuke asked enjoying the panicked look Naruto wore.

"N-no! Of course not!" He answered rather hurriedly.

"Oh. Well I'm going to look for Gaara."

"We have history next right?" Naruto asked as Sasuke made a turn where Shino and Kiba had. "Yes. See you there?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his haed awkwardly, Sasuke was making him feel oddly nervous at the moment.

"Ah."

--

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are standing in a row, big ones, small ones, some as big as your head."

"Kiba."

"...There stands me' wife! The idol of my life singing- "

"I'm not your wife Kiba."

Kiba stopped singing and pouted at the taller boy

"Then what are you to me?" he asked in a husky wolfish tone in the bug boy's ear.

A very light blushed graced the Aburame's face at the hot breath on his ear.

"I'm your boyfriend."

"And?..." Kiba persisted

"And I love you." Shino added

Kiba jumped on the other boy wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Shino." Shino's appearance softened behind his glasses and a small smile was hidden behind his high collar black shirt.

_"Ahem."_

Both boys turned to see who was disturbing their moment. Sasuke walked towards them.

"Kiba I'd like to find out what you did this weekend."

Kiba raised an eye brow at the Uchiha "Why?" he asked while unclinging him self from his boyfriend.

"If you tell me what happened you'll get to see Naruto in one of Ino's dresses." Sasuke offered with a smirk.

"Deal"

_-Flashback - _

Kiba was walking the family dogs and Akamaru like always. He had that uneasy feeling that someone was following him. That feeling had been hunting his daily walks for the past two months but he chose to ignore it until today. He turned around fast. Nothing.

After a few minutes he heard foot steps and a familiar smell filled the air, a strong smell of pork ramen and fruity soap.

"Kiba! Ohaio!"

"What are you doing out here so early? Don't you sleep like till noon on weekends?"

The time was early 7:00 am. Normally Kiba would walk the dogs earlier because of school but today he let himself sleep in a bit.

"I got bored sleeping so I woke up and went for a walk!"

Kiba ignored the uneasy look in Naruto's eyes as he said that and kept on walking the other boy following.

They walked in silence till Kiba couldn't take the odd feeling and asked Naruto if he felt it too. The other boy put on a thinking look and scratched his chin in concentration "I can't feel any one following us."

Kiba wasn't satisfied with that but kept on walking as Naruto began yapping about this and that.

"Ne Kiba? Wanna hang at the mall with me and Koharu?"

Kiba thought for a second trying to figure out who the blonde boy was talking about.

"You mean the techno wiz kid?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay..."

"Are you okay Kiba?" Naruto asked his friend. The dog boy's voice sounded sad, which wasn't usual for him.

"Remember when I told you about Shino, you know that I have crush on him?"

The sound of someone hitting a trash can was heard from behind. Both boys turned to see what it was. A cat mewed at them Kiba let out a sigh. What if someone was following them and heard what he had said to Naruto?!

The dogs began barking at the small feline. The cats back hair stood and it bared it's teeth at the dogs. Before Kiba could blink he was pulled of his feet as the dogs began chasing the cat.

"Ahhh!!!! NARUTO HELP!!!"

Naruto began running after Kiba trying to catch his legs. But the dogs were just too fast! They were not allowed to use their powers out side of school and their homes.

The cat ran into the near by park as it passed a tree it suddenly disappeared into it too fast for the dogs to notice and they stopped running causing poor Kiba to fly forward. He braced himself for the impact with the tree but it never came.

Opening his eyes he noticed that he was on a huge cob web and Shino was hanging upside down from the tree. Naruto came panting for breath after running so much. He collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks Shino." Kiba said to the upside down boy in front of him. He hadn't noticed a minute ago how close to his face the other boy was.

"Kiba. There's something I need to ask you."

Kiba nodded that he was listening having lost his voice to the closeness of his crush to his face.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Kiba gasped his blush increasing. "I-I'd love to."

Did he just say I'd love to? That was so uncharacteristic of him. But who gives a fuck! He's going on a date with Shino and that's all that matters right now.

Shino Helped Kiba of the web still hanging upside down from another. Once the dog boy was standing Shino spook again,

"Then it's a date. I'll pick you up around seven" He placed an upside down kiss on the other's forehead and disappeared into the tree.

Kiba blinked and touched his forehead. He looked down at Naruto who was grinning at him.

"Shino and Kiba sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kiba was too happy to get angry at the other boy. Besides, the thought of kissing Shino in a tree wasn't half bad.

_-End flashback-_

"That was what happened. After that we went on our date confessed and made out on my porch happy?" Kiba finished his story.

Sasuke smirked victoriously "I'll let you know about Naruto and his date with Ino's dress."

And as quick as he appeared he disappeared leaving the new couple behind.

Once the Uchiha was out of ear shot Shino wrapped an arm around Kiba's waist. "Where were we?" He asked teasingly. Kiba looked into the Aburame's eyes with a sexy wolfish smile.

"How about we continue this in tree..."

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk nervously. He was now positive Sasuke found out what happened!

Gaara who was sitting next to him raised an invisible eye brow at his friend.

"Do you need to go to the bath room or something?"

Naruto nodded his head from side to side.

"Then what to fuck is wrong with you? You look like you've got a pole up you ass."

The bell rang and Sasuke entered with a smirk. He sat down at Naruto's other side and passed him a note. Naruto gulped and opened it.

_Shino and Kiba sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_I'll see if Ino's got an orange dress for you._

Naruto hit his head on the table and groaned.

* * *

"You have failed!"

"I'm sorry brother. It won't happen again."

"I hope so! Now get going back to the school! Or people will start getting suspicious"

"Yes brother."

* * *

Not as long as I planned...Oh well! I hope you all enjoyed it! more action next chapter too!

tell me what you think ne?


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I'm really happy with the way the story is going! Last chapter was a LOT better than the previous one.

I found out there really is someone in Naruto called Koharu! O.O I didn't know!!!! Probably from the manga since I've seen all the episodes, or did I miss one?!

To **sonic-stage **I am planning to give Naruto another power! I'm just having some trouble figuring out what it should be. I'm thinking of actually adding Kyuubi, even though my original plan was not to.

Okay this chapter should start a chain of action scenes if it goes as planned. (Emphasis on the IF)

* * *

History wasn't as boring as usual. They actually had a very heated discussion whether Batman should be considered a hero or side kick even though he had a side kick of his own (Robin). 

Shizune the history teacher was very pleased with the class.

"Batmen did something that any other man could do. He simply conquered his fear of bats and studied a form of fighting. He used his wealth in order to gain different gadgets and weapons that a lot of side kicks use today. Personally I don't think he should be considered a hero."

Naruto on the other hand had a different opinion than Sasuke

"You don't have to have super powers to be a hero! Batman saved his home town all by him self without having super strength, or the ability to fly! He did it like any other man. And being a hero doesn't always mean saving the city from a giant robot or stopping a huge meteor from crashing into earth! A lot of us here can't do that! I think Batman should be considered a hero."

The bell rang.

"Well students I have to admit that this has got to be one of the best lessons I've had! Naruto Sasuke, good job both of you."

All the students began exciting.

"How did you find out?!?!" Naruto asked the raven haired teen.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. They were all over each other. I don't think _they_ knew it was a secret."

Naruto fumed at that "But Kiba told me not to tell any one!"

"Maybe he didn't want you blabbing to the whole world so that he could tell people him self?"

Gaara supplied. Naruto was still annoyed at his friend.

"How are you planning on getting a dress from Ino?"

Sasuke shrugged at the blonde "I'll think of something"

"And why do you need a dress from Ino?" came a soft deep voice from behind them.

"Neji. What are you doing here?" Gaara asked his boyfriend.

"I'm going to my second period? What about you?"

Gaara blinked mainly at his own stupid saying.

"You still didn't answer my question."

Naruto spotted Koharu walking down the hall.

"Oi! Koharu!"

The boy turned around with a sweet smile to face the blonde.

"Hello Naruto..."

"Where were you today? I didn't see you on the bus!"

Sasuke who was listening with Gaara and Neji to the conversation glared at the other boy.

"I slept in late. Any thing interesting happen?" he asked cocking his head to the side slightly in questioning. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"You have no idea what you missed!!! Me and Sasuke totally kicked butt back there! There was this biker dude that attacked the bus, and Sasuke was all like throwing fire balls at him! And then Kiba threw me at him and I punched his helmet of and then I was like 'Holy shit it's a robot!' and the robot had a bomb in it so I jumped of and it exploded!! It was so AWESOME! To bad you missed it..."

Koharu smiled and rubbed the back of hi head cutely "Yeah...to bad..."

That was when Sasuke decided to make him self known.

"Oi dobe. We're gonna be late."

Naruto pouted half heartedly at his friend. "Stop calling me that!" even though he followed the blonde towards their next class with Gaara and Neji in tow.

* * *

Neji leaned down to whisper something to Gaara.

"Is that the guy you were talking about?"

Gaara nodded.

"He's cute." Neji said without thinking.

Gaara glared up at him. Neji looked at him and chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry I have eyes only for you. Gaara"

The last part was whispered in the others ear. Gaara closed his eyes surpassing a shudder not wanting to look so excited over a simple gesture in front of the whole school, though the hallway was almost empty apart from them Koharu, Sasuke and Naruto who once again were arguing about hell knows what.

Gaara leaned into the older boy slightly and sighed "And that's the only way it should be."

Gaara's class was only a few feet away now. "I'll see you at lunch?" he asked the white eyed teen.

"Of course." He placed a quick peck on the red head's forehead and went to his class.

Gaara walked into the room to find Naruto and Sasuke smirking at him from behind the desk.

Sasuke then took Naruto's hand and said in a dramatic voice "Don't worry! I have eyes only for you! Gaara!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and answered in an even more dramatic voice

"And that's the only way it should be! Neji!"

"Gaara!"

"Neji!"

"Gaara!"

"Nej-OUCH!" Gaara had had enough and he hit the blonde on the head an angry vein throbbing on his forehead.

"You sound like Lee and Gai."

The two snickered and High fived.

"Sasuke you've been spending too much time with him. His rubbing of on you..."

"Maa..." was Sasuke's only reply as the teacher entered the class.

* * *

"Kiba!!!!!!!"

Said boy turned around to face the hyperactive blonde who tackled him to the cafeteria floor full force. Shino who was standing next to Kiba blinked behind his glasses.

"N-naruto! Get the hell of me! You're heavy!" Kiba said from beneath the blonde who immediately stood up and ran behind Sasuke and Gaara with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Waah! Sasuke! Gaara! He called me fat!" He whined to his friends.

"So?" They both asked

"Che. You two are no fun."

Shino helped Kiba and they were both about to go get their food when-

"Hold your dogs Kiba!"

Kiba sighed and turned towards the blonde "What now?"

"Why did you tell me to keep you and Shino a secret???!! Because of you now I have to wear a dress! Ino's dress!!!"

Kiba smirked "Yeah I heard about that, and I told you it was a secret because I didn't want you blabbing to the universe about my love life!"

"Told you." Gaara said spotting Neji and walking towards him.

"I blame you for this Kiba!!"

"I don't care! I get to see you make a fool of your self in one of Ino's overly exposed dresses."

Naruto pouted at his friend and walked away to get something to eat then go whine some more to Gaara.

"You know you never told me why Naruto has to wear one of Ino's dresses..." Neji said once Naruto and Sasuke sat at the table with them.

"He lost a bet to me." Sasuke supplied and began eating his French fries in silence.

Naruto, who was still angry at Kiba, slurped loudly his ramen.

"I still don't understand how you managed to make the cafeteria lady serve ramen." Kiba said as he joined the table with Shino. Soon Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Chouji and Shikamaru were also at the table every one talking and whining about school and-

"Anko is out to kill us! She's too tough! She's acting like we're a bunch of military guys or something." Ino was on a role, a ranting role. She hardly stopped for breath while talking and Sasuke was finding it very hard to ask her for a dress.

"-and then she was like "You should be able to control that mind faster!" well I wanna see HER controlling a mind! I don't even think she can control her own!" She stopped and took a sip from her soda. Sasuke quickly took that as an opportunity and asked

"Ino I need a favor." He said looking at the blonde girl

She smiled at him sweetly "Okay, what is it?"

"I need to borrow one of your dresses..." He stopped and looked at Naruto with a smirk, the blonde was listening inventively to every word the other said while drinking his soda

"For Naruto. An orange dress would be the most suitable don't you think?"

Naruto choked on his drink and began coughing all over the table

"Damn you!! Why did you have to tell the whole fucking world?!?!"

"Because I live to displease...you."

Of course that wasn't true he'd do almost any thing to please the energetic blonde.

"Why does he need a dress? And why mine?"

Ino asked very interested and slightly puzzled.

"He lost a bet. Your style would fit him."

At that Ino beamed, that sentence translated in Ino language is: "He lost a bet. And I think you have a great fashion sense."

"Okay! I think I have an orange dress somewhere..." She said "deep down in the dark depths of my closet..." she added to her self.

* * *

A tall young man walked down a deserted street, his long black hair covering half of his handsome face as he looked around. He was calm on the out side but on the in side he was worried like shit.

He turned left and walked into a large brick building. Slowly and quietly he started walking up the stairs. The place was covered with different clothes and unfinished robots, various electronics that he'd never seen before. As he reached the second floor he noticed a life sized doll at the end of the hall, he began walking towards it. The doll was now right in front of him, his eyes radiated hatred and anger at the outfit the doll wore. Those were his clothes, the one's he supposedly wore the night he murdered his entire family...

"Stupid little brother..."

He turned towards the sound of the voice...

"Can't even destroy a bus with no weapons and a bunch of inexperienced brats..."

It was getting closer, it was coming from that door to his left...

"I can't complete my plan if that blasted Uchiha is alive! But I couldn't kill the bastard that night, because that IDIOT had to walk in!"

He listened carefully now recording the whole thing. This was what he came for he just never guessed it would be so easy to make the guy talk...

"I will make you suffer Itachi...I'll kill your precious little brother, like I killed you father, your mother and your whole family..." Who ever it was stopped and began to chuckle madly

"You WILL suffer! For all the humiliation you caused me while we were in the academy..."

That's all he had to hear. He hit the stop on his recorder and began to exit the building when the door opened.

A man his age stood there with short spiked brown hair and brown eyes that once held so much innocence in them but now all that was seen in them was madness, hatred...

"Itachi..." The man said slightly surprised "I wasn't expecting you..."

Itachi glared the famous Uchiha glare at other.

"How I used to love that look in your eyes..."

"You're sick." Itachi spook for the first time

The other only chuckled "I'm sick? I'm not the one that murdered my whole family..."

Itachi held down his temper, There was no point in killing the bastard now, later there will be time for that...

"This isn't over Kentarou."

The other runs his hand through his hair and smirks at the older Uchiha his face begins to change and suddenly instead of his once adorable face there is a face of a woman.

Itachi's eyes go wide with shock at the woman's pale skin and long raven hair her sweet smile and warm eyes.

"You ass! How dare you! How dare you wear my mother's face!"

Kentarou just frowns at Itachi "Now sweet heart is that any way to talk to your mother?"

Itachi was now boiling with rage "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

Kentarou smirks in the woman's face and changes again.

"Now son, I will not tolerate dirty language!"

Itachi glares at his fathers face reminding him self that it's not really him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

His eyes suddenly changed into crimson red and he threw a fire ball at the other who barely dodged it. Kentarou changed again this time it was Sasuke's face.

"Aniki. Please don't kill me...No please stop!"

Itachi froze that wasn't the way Sasuke looked today or sounded. Kentarou wore Sasuke's face from when he was twelve from that night...

Itachi threw one last fire ball at him and ran from the building. And for the first time in four years, he ran home.

* * *

"Sasuke! Dinner!"

Sasuke sighed "I'll be down in a minute!"

He then faced the computer screen again and continued to type

**FireDemon**: gtg

**RaMeN-Eater**: Puppy dog Why?...

**FireDemon**: Dinner

**RaMeN-Eater**: Oh...Well I'll talk to you later?

**FireDemon**: Ah

He logged of and went down stairs to his cousin.

"Guess what I made?..." Takashi said in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Takashi smiled, his eyes close behind his glasses.

"Sushi!"

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Sasuke said and walked calmly towards the front door.

He opened the door "Ye-" His eyes widen at the site

"Tadaima Sasuke"

* * *

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!111ONEONE

**I THINK I RUINED MY PLOT!!!! -Cry-**

Tell me what you think!!! This is very important!!!!

**What should Naruto's second power be?????!?!?!?! This is even more important!!!**

**Review please!**

**Shirleysama**

**p.s!**

**Review replies! (cause you guys rock my world!)**

**Raikouinazuma**: You are sooo awesome! I'm so glad you loved the chapter! I'd take my hat off before you if I had one! Thank you so much for reading reviewing and ENJOYING my fic.

**Dark-night-sky**: I'm happy you enjoyed it! I'll be happy to see another review from you!

**Hinata'sbf:** Good to have you back! I'll do my best with Hinata! If you have any ideas please let me know!

**PaperDragonfly**: I couldn't make the girly guy Haku cause Haku is good! I'm glad you enjoyed the fic!

**Kakashi-Chanu**: I updated! But no Naru-chan in a dress...But it's coming!!

**KiiT**: Every one seems to like the idea of Naruto in a dress...-snicker- Well this answers your question (How are they gonna get their hands on Ino's dress?). Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**the girl in the mirrior**: Glad you liked it! I hope this chapter ezplains half of who it was at the end!

**RaitenKitsune**: I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to update more frequently!

**sonic-stage**: I'm soooooooooo happy you like the fic so much! Like I said in the beginning I am planning on giving Naruto another power! I was thinking about the Rasengan but it Kinda clashes with Temari's power and I want every one to have a special ability. Thank you so much for the awesome review!

Did anyone notice i started writin Neji with One I'! I used to write Neiji for some reason...maa...

review?...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people! I'm pretty sure I lost my plot here –looks around nervously- But I think I found a way to bring it back!

**Warnings!!**: Hints of Asuma/Shikamaru –docks under the table- PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T GET ANGRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! I'm just trying things out here, I read a fic and it kinda hit my insane button

**I HAVE GOOD NEWS!**: After _**seven**_ chapters...THE SASUNARU BEGINS! Yes people the romance part of the fic is finally starting, I'm talking fluff and Naru-chan in a dress!

* * *

Sasuke looked at his older brother completely shocked. But it only took a second for his shocked expression to turn into anger and he slammed the door on the older Uchiha's face. He stormed up the stairs to his room. He kicked the door open grabbed a bag and began stuffing cloths in it. _'What is he doing here?! Who the fuck does he think he is coming back here after what he did?!_' 

He slammed the door shut and took giant elephant steps to the bathroom.

Down in the kitchen Takashi hummed a happy tone and wondered if the ceiling would fall down any time soon.

Sasuke grabbed his toothbrush and went out slamming the door again, he continued his angry march down the stairs and past the kitchen.

"Sasuke? Where are you going? What's the matter?"

Sasuke ignored Takashi and opened the front door again. His brother was still standing there with a blank expression. Takashi came up to the door

"Itachi? What are you doing here?!" He asked surprised.

Itachi put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small chip showing it to the older man. Takashi sighed and smiled at the other

"Before you run away I think you should hear your brother out" Takashi said to the youngest Uchiha and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke shrugged the hand away and pushed passed his brother

"I'm not coming back till that asshole gets the fuck out of the house!" He said and ran out of the Uchiha residence.

Itachi made a move to follow the other but was stopped. Takashi smiled at him again "Don't worry he'll be fine, he's not as close as he used to be." Itachi nodded and entered the house.

----

Naruto sat on the coach in front of the television watching some stupid talk show.

_"So let's se if I understand; you were rivals at first, almost enemies and after a while you became best friends and before you knew it you were in love."_

A handsome young man with long red hair not Gaara red XD nodded while holding the hand of his fiancée a chocolate brown haired girl.

"Naruto, come help set the table please."

Naruto turned off the T.V and went into the kitchen to help Iruka and Kakashi who was cutting vegetables for the salad. He opened the cupboards and took out three sets of plates, glasses and bowls.

Naruto Took out a glass jug and held it up next to Iruka. The older man just held his hand over it and a small stream of cool water shot out of his hand and filled the jug With a name like Iruka what did you expect his power to be? then he took the jug towards Kakashi who had just finished cutting the salad and was now adding salt and a little olive oil to the freshly cut vegetables.

Like Iruka he held his hand over the jug and five ice cubes fell into it with a 'plop' sound. That was how it almost always was while getting ready for dinner in their house. Kakashi always said it was the best way for him to practice his new copied powers. Iruka on the other hand said it was a great way for them to spend time together and strengthen their bond.

"Ne, Iruka? What are we having today?" Naruto asked.

"Oh the usual, I'm feeling a bit lazy lately..." Iruka said and began dishing rice into the bowls when the door bell rang. All three occupants of the room blinked before Iruka asked

"Are we expecting some one?"

Naruto shrugged

"Go see who it is." Kakashi ordered the blonde.

Walking out of the kitchen Naruto wondered who it could be.

----

This was just not happening! Itachi actually had the nerve to show up in the house where he killed their parents and almost Sasuke him self if it wasn't for his now trainer, that had come over to visit his friend and Sasuke's uncle Obito.

Sasuke stopped running once he knew he was a good distance away from the house. Now the only question was where could he go now? Neji was his first option but he'd passed the elder's house a while ago and there was no way he was going back. He walked quietly down the empty streets he was now in the less fancy part of Konoha and the houses became a bit smaller. He then remembered someone and mentally smacked him self in the head.

Kakashi was his unofficial guardian and had told him that if he ever needed help with something he could always come to him for help or advice. At the time Sasuke thought that he would probably never use the invitation but now he didn't really have a choice. He began walking towards the silver haired hero's house.

He opened the small gate to the average looking house and walked up the path to the front door looking around at the rather large garden completely forgetting one very important detail about Kakashi's life.

----

"Coming!" Naruto called as the person behind the door rang the door bell again.

Naruto's eyes widen at the sight on his door step.

"Sasuke? What are _you _doing here?" He asked the raven haired teen who was looking a bit shocked as well.

Sasuke wanted to kick him self for forgetting. Kakashi married Iruka who adopted Naruto! And obviously they lived in the same house! But like he told him self before there was no going back now...

"I need to see Kakashi-sensei." He told the blonde who moved aside to let him into the house. Sasuke looked around the house. It was very nice and well decorated and maintained.

_"With someone like Iruka living here I'm not surprised"_ He thought to him self and followed Naruto to the Kitchen where a table was set and Iruka was leaning on the counter and talking to Kakashi with a loving smile.

"Kakashi, Sasuke's here to see you." Naruto said and shrugged when Iruka asked him what was going on.

Kakashi who was smiling a minute ago at his husband suddenly became serious and, was he worried? Naruto went and leaned next to Iruka on the counter while Kakashi lead Sasuke out the back door to the porch.

"Iruka what do you think this is about?" Naruto asked confused at what was going on. He had an annoying feeling that every one knew something he didn't.

Iruka sighed and decided that Naruto should know since from what he heard the two boys had become best friends in less than a week.

_"Before you know it we'll be coming home to them half naked on the coach." _

Kakashi had said last night.

"You know about Sasuke-kun's parents right?" He asked the blonde

"Yeah, they were murdered four years ago by some business rival or something."

Iruka nodded his head from side to side. "No. That was just a lie made up by Tsunade-sama in order to avoid silly rumors."

"Then who killed his parents?"

"His brother."

Naruto's eyes widen again with shock and horror. "What? Why? Itachi? Didn't he use to volunteer at the orphanage with you?"

Iruka nodded "I don't know why he did it, I don't even know the whole story."

"He tried to kill Sasuke too, luckily Kakashi came to visit his friend Obito and saved Sasuke. Since then Kakashi has been Sasuke's unofficial guardian."

Naruto was silent for a few minutes letting the information sink in.

"So why do you think Sasuke came?"

"I'm guessing it has something to with his brother..."

----

Kakashi closed the back door and flicked the outside light on. He motioned Sasuke to sit down on one of the plastic chairs before doing the same.

"What happened?" He asked getting straight to the point.

Sasuke looked less dark and smug like he used to, Kakashi could see all the emotions running wild in the teen's eyes.

Fear, Worry, dread, nervousness and sadness.

"He...He came back..."

Kakashi frowned he had a feeling that was the issue.

"Takashi didn't even look worried or any thing, he just told me to hear him out..."

Sasuke looked at the floor his fists clenched and trembling a bit.

"But I couldn't stay there, that asshole I can't even look at him! Let alone hear him out after the shit he did!"

Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Tell you what, I'll figure out what's going on you can stay here for as long as you like, I'm sure Naruto would be thrilled." He said and winked his only visible eye at the younger male

"I'm sure living with Naruto will make you feel a lot better, Spending the night in the same room with him and all..."

Sasuke's mood lightened up a bit and he glared half heartedly at Kakashi "Pervert." He said and let him self smile but only a bit and for a split second which was enough for the older.

----

The back door opened and Kakashi walked in his eye curled up obviously smiling and Sasuke behind him looking a lot better than when he stood in front of Naruto on the door step.

Naruto let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and smiled at the other. Sasuke returned it with a half hearted grunt.

"Naru-ru Sasuke-kun is going to be spending the next couple of days, weeks with us!"

Naruto puffed his cheeks in annoyance "Don't call me that."

Kakashi smiled happily and sat by the table.

"Sasuke you can sit by Naruto." Iruka said and smiled fondly at the boy. Sasuke nodded in thanks and took his seat.

* * *

"Naruto do you need help setting your room?"

Iruka's voice came from down stairs, Naruto sighed "No I'm fine."

"Sheesh It's not like I'm three or something I mean how hard is it to spread a bed sheet?"

"Naruto."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It's up side down."

And indeed he had spread the sheet upside down.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't distracted!"

Sasuke looked around the blonde's room. It wasn't as messy as one would think. There was a computer next to the window and a built in closet, though it seemed like most of the clothes were heaped on a chair, a small TV was hanging on top of a queen size bed that was pushed to a poster filled wall. Why did he need a queen sized bed? Che, that coming from a guy that sleeps in a king sized, why? Because he can of course!

Sasuke's room was almost twice as big as Naruto's but in Naruto's room there was a warm feeling unlike his own which radiated loneliness...He didn't even do his home work in there he only used the computer and the bed.

"Okay it's ready!"

"Hn."

"I'm gonna take a shower. If you hear funny sounds from that wall" He pointed at the wall the T.V was hanging from "Ignore it. If it becomes louder turn the stereo or TV or what ever."

Sasuke nodded not bothering to ask what the noises could be and sat by the computer As Naruto left to the bathroom.

He clicked on the messenger icon and scanned the blondes list.

_'134 people? What is he the president? Who actually knows 134 people?' _

Finding someone he knew he clicked on the name.

**RaMeN-Eater**: Yo.

**Whiteyes**: Hey Naruto.

**RaMeN-Eater: **It's Sasuke

**Whiteyes: **Sasuke? What are you doing at Naruto's?

**RaMeN-Eater**: I'll be staying here for a while, Thought I'd let you know...

**Whiteyes: **Why?

**RaMeN-Eater: **I'd rather not talk about it here.

**RaMeN-Eater: **Actually I'd rather not talk about it at all.

**Whiteyes: **I know you'll tell me eventually anyway so for now I'll let it go.

**RaMeN-Eater**:...

**Whiteyes: **So where's Naruto?

**RaMeN-Eater: **Shower

**Whiteyes: **Hopping to get a glimpse of him shirtless?

**RaMeN-Eater: **I've seen him shirtless before Hyuuga.

**Whiteyes: **P.E doesn't count Uchiha. Seeing someone you have strong feelings for shirtless during school is not the same as seeing him shirtless out side the school.

**RaMeN-Eater: **I don't have strong feelings for him! Feelings yes strong no and there is no damn difference.

**Whiteyes: **Wanna bet?

**RaMeN-Eater: **What? That there is no difference? Or that I have strong feelings for him?

**Whiteyes: **That there is a difference for starters..

**RaMeN-Eater: **Fine you're on. If I win you have to tell Gaara you sleep with a teddy bear when he's not with you.

**Whiteyes: **And if I win you have to tell Naruto how you feel BEFORE the semester ends.

Sasuke heard a door open and close and then footsteps. He quickly closed the conversation with Neji and clicked on the first thing he could think of.

Naruto walked into his room with a towel draped around his neck. He used one end to dry his wet hair.

"Solitaire? My computer is loaded with games and has internet connection and you choose to play Solitaire?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and spun around in the chair to face the blonde. He was about to say something to his defense but his voice decided that that was the perfect time to take a vacation.

"What?" Naruto asked the gaping Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded his head from side to side.

"What ever dude. I took out a towel for you, I hung it next to mine."

Sasuke stood up from the chair and grabbed his bag while Naruto looked at him funnily.

"You sure you're okay teme?" Naruto asked again as Sasuke was about to leave the room.

"I'm fine dobe." The raven haired teen answered at last and went down the hall to the bathroom all the time cursing a certain white eyed teen.

_Damn Hyuuga_

After taking a cold shower (for obvious reasons), Sasuke went back to Naruto's room. Naruto was lying on his bed watching some action movie. Sasuke noted that he was _wearing a shirt_, a large sky blue shirt that he had cut the sleeves off. He him self was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and no shirt. He'd forgotten to grab a shirt in all his haste and didn't want to wear one of his every day shirts.

Naruto looked up at the other boy then quickly back at the screen.

_Why am I embarrassed? I've seen him shitless before!._

Once the movie was over they were each lying on their beds and to Naruto's surprise talking.

"Did you know I saw Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei again during lunch break? I tell ya' something's going on there."

"Dobe you sound like Ino. But yeah something is kinda odd between those two."

"I just hope Shikamaru doesn't get hurt..."

Sasuke who was lying on his back turned to face the blonde. Naruto was looking worriedly at the ceiling.

"Oi dobe."

The other turned to look at his friend who was now leaning on his elbow. He copied the position.

"Don't worry."

For some odd reason that made him feel a lot better.

--

"No! Aniki! Please stop! Don't kill me! No!! Aniki!"

"Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!"

The raven haired teen woke up with a jolt. Cold sweat was running down the side of his face and, was he crying?

Damn that Itachi! Making him have those nightmares again! He had to go to psychologist for almost a year before they finally stopped.

He breathed heavily, all his body was shaking. He covered his face with one hand and tried to relax, but couldn't. It was so real, as if it happened again.

"He killed them. In front of me." Images of his mother falling to the ground lifeless flooded his head. He suddenly felt his body being pulled gently. Once his body made contact with the blondes he almost lost it.

Naruto held the other boy close, not knowing what else to do. At some point tears started to stream down his cheeks...They fell asleep like that, Naruto holding Sasuke in his arms.

In the morning Kakashi came to wake the two up he smirked at the scene before him.

During the night they had changed their position. They were spooned together, Sasuke holding Naruto around the waist and Naruto holding Sasuke's hand. Of course He couldn't let an opportunity like this slip so he quickly went to grab a camera and took several pictures.

Sasuke had woken up because of the several flashes of the camera. Realizing his position he quickly scrambled to his feet and greeted the older with a glare.

"Well good morning to you to."

Naruto was still sleeping.

_

* * *

_

School was hell for the first week Sasuke stayed at Naruto's. His fan girls were every where demanding answers. The "my house is being exterminated" excuse didn't last; one of those obsessed girls actually went to his house to check. Honestly get a freakin' LIFE!

The fact that Neji was bugging him at any possible opportunity wasn't helping either. Damn Naruto and his damn body that looked so damn sexy _outside school. _Why did he have to come out of the bathroom shirtless?! Oh well nothing he could do about it now.

The thing is that those weren't the only problems he had. Koharu had been spending a lot of time with Naruto through out the week and even came over once for dinner. Kakashi of course didn't miss the death glares the young Uchiha kept sending the girly guy and took that as a perfect opportunity to tease the boy when ever they were alone.

To top all that Kakashi was constantly leaving those damn pictures around the house while they had friends over forcing the raven to act rather strange.

Luckily it was Friday at last. Sasuke was sitting in the bus stop with Naruto and Kiba.

"So, are you excited?" Kiba asked the blonde who was fidgeting with his cell phone.

He looked up at the other with a confused expression.

"Excited about what?"

"About your first cross dressing! Don't tell me you forgot? It's today, everyone's coming!"

"WHA?!?!? EVERYONE??!! What do you mean everyone?"

Naruto was blushing slightly in embarrassment and annoyance

"Oi teme! You didn't say any thing about inviting the whole world!"

Sasuke looked at the blushing blonde letting his imagination run a bit wild at the image. _Damn hormones _

"If you count 9 people as the whole world..."

"That's not the point!"

The bus arrived. Since Gaara came to school with Neji lately and a lot of parents didn't want their children to ride the bus to school after the silver rider incident, there were a lot more empty seats.

"Naruto! Over here!"

"Koharu hey!"

"Good morning..."

Sasuke sent a glare at other boy who just smiled sweetly.

----

Fourth period was squad training. So the three boys went to the masked hero's class room. On their way there they came across Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted the girl. She was a lot less shy and it seems she had gotten over Naruto.

"Hello. Urmm I was wondering if it's okay if a friend of mine comes over today?"

Naruto was about to disapprove but Gaara had taken the liberty to put a hand on his mouth preventing what ever it was the blonde wanted to say.

"Sure. Do we know her?"

Naruto glared at the red head as best he could.

"Her name is Kajimoto Reggie, she was the one that flew to the school to get principal Tsunade and the others at that incident last week."

"Okay. So we'll see you later Hinata."

"Okay bye guys."

And she left.

Gaara let goof the blonde.

"I hate you."

"What are friends for?..."

----

School went by too fast in Naruto's opinion and before he knew it people were gathering at his living room. He was currently in his room with Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Reggie, and a huge bag packed with clothes.

Sasuke sat down stairs on the couch keeping an eye on Kakashi and those damn pictures. The older man was sitting opposite him reading one of his perverted books.

So far only Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Koharu had come. Gaara was talking with Shino and Kiba while Shikamaru rested on the couch wondering why he came.

"When do you plan on telling him?" Neji asked the young Uchiha.

"I don't know."

"Well you should know."

"I'll tell him when I feel like."

"Well it should be before the semester ends..."

"Hn."

Sasuke sent Koharu a glare. The boy was talking to Iruka. Iruka seems to really like him.

----

"What?! No I don't want to wear that!"

"Oh be a man Naruto!" Reggie told the blonde. Ino and Sakura had given up on the blonde and sat on his bed watching the scene with much amusement.

"How can I be a man wearing THAT?!?!"

"Naruto please?" Hinata tried.

"No"

"Stubborn aren't we? Hinata you hold him down."

"What?!?!? NONONONONO!"

"Shut up!" Reggie told the blonde again.

"You should just get it over with Naruto..." Hinata told the blonde as she held him still.

He finally relaxed and let the two girls dress him up.

"Now that that is taken care of..." Ino said and stood up with Sakura.

"Make up!"

"NANAI????????!!!!!!!!!"

"You can't wear such a cute out fit with out make up!" Ino declared

"YADA!!! YADAYADA YADA!!!" Naruto began to struggle in Hinata's grip. Damn it Anko was training her well, the girl was strong!

"We have a better idea..." Reggie said while Hinata let go of the blonde and took a hair dryer from the bag.

Naruto gulped.

----

"It's taking them quit a long time."

"With all that shouting we heard I'm not surprised. So troublesome..."

Kakashi had gone to fetch the camera a while ago and hadn't come back.

Sakura and Ino came down looking very pleased.

"Gentlemen, we give you Naru-chan!"

Every one looked at the stairs as Naruto walked down. Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight.

The blonde wore an orange sailor out fit (you know orange skirt white shirt with a red scarf thingy...), with long socks that reached his knees and black shoes. His hair was fanned and it fell a little bit past his chin. Half of his bangs were covering his face while the other was held with a white Sakura hair clip.

Kakashi chose that moment to jump out of no where and take a picture of the blushing blonde and of course the stunned Sasuke.

"You look cute Naruto." Koharu said

Sasuke snapped out of his trance to glare at the boy. When had he stood up to the blonde?

"You should dress like that all the time." Kiba said and cat whistled at the blonde.

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto said and pouted ever so slightly.

After Kakashi had taken many pictures of Naruto with the others and every one had left Naruto plopped ungracefully on the couch next the Sasuke and sighed.

"I'm never losing a bet to you again Uchiha."

"Wanna bet?"

They began laughing a bit.

"How come you hardly said a word while everyone was here?"

Sasuke didn't know how to answer that question; He couldn't tell the other that he made him speechless in that out fit! And that he had gorgeous legs! So he settled on a shrug.

"So what did you think about my out fit?" Naruto asked with a grin as he stood in front of the Uchiha.

"You really wanna know?" Sasuke asked the blonde slyly.

Sasuke didn't known what had driven him to do what he did next. He pulled Naruto onto him causing the other to yelp in a very girly manner. Naruto was now straddling him his face only a few inches away from Sasuke's.

"I think you look adorable..." Sasuke whispered and pushed Naruto's bang behind his ear causing the blonde to blush even more if possible and yet he stayed where he was staring into those onyx eyes.

Their moment was interrupted by the flash of Kakashi's new best friend. Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet blushing madly. Sasuke glared at the older man.

_"Dimmit! I should kill him in his sleep..."_

"Oh please don't stop because of me, carry on..." Kakashi said

"KAKASHI!! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!" Naruto shouted at the older man

"Let me think about that...No."

Naruto began to chase the other around the house.

Sasuke sighed. Such a crazy family, yet he could get used to this...He already had.

* * *

WOW!!!!!!!! 4,080 WORDS!!!! THAT'S A RECORD!!!

Please let me know if you'd like all the chapters to be this long and if you enjoyed it!

Kakshi's Camera is LOVE! XD

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Temari

Lee

TenTen

Couji

You can choose the pairing for these guys if you feel like and I'll do my best to include them in the story line!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Next chapter: More SasuNaru-ness. An action scene and Itachi!

Shirleysama


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for the long update! I've been super busy[(still am...tennis camp and stuff...) thank you for not giving up on my story...urmm...**I LOVE YOU ALL!!! XD**

**WARNING! HUGE ACTION SCENE AHEAD!!**

* * *

So it's been what? A month since school started, three weeks since Sasuke moved into the Kakashi-Iruka household and two weeks since Naruto wore that outfit. 

"So when's your next show Naru-chan?"

And of course no one would give it a rest.

"Shut up Kiba!"

Or at least Kiba won't...

"Oh come on, you know you loved it!"

Naruto glared at the dog boy who just cackled with laughter and leaned on his boyfriend still chuckling at the memory.

They were all sitting out side on the school campus on the grass near the soccer field.

Naruto sat between his two best friends, Sasuke and Gaara the latter leaning on his boyfriend as well. Chouji was happily munching on his chips while talking to Ino. Shikamaru had ditched them earlier once he spotted Asuma-sensei exit the building while muttering some excuse.

"Ten bucks says Shikamaru is crushing on Asuma." Every one looked towards Gaara who was still leaning lazily on Neji.

Kiba took the bait and grinned wolfishly at the red head.

"Another ten says Asuma knows." He said waiting for others to join the little bet that was going on.

"Twenty bucks says Asuma is in denial."

Once again every body turned towards the person who had spoken. Kankuro had walked up to them followed by a pink haired boy.

"Who's your friend?" Kiba asked the senior

"It's his boyfriend..." Gaara said lazily

The pink haired boy stood next to Kankuro and smiled handsomely. The guy was down right gorgeous. He wore white jeans that reached his knees with a black belt a tight pink shirt with white at the edges and white sneakers.

"Hey, I'm Shinya."

Ino squealed in delight. "OH MY GOD! You're dating Shinya?!?!?!" She made a high pitched girly squeal. Sasuke grimaced at the sound and shared a pained look with Neji.

Ino stood up and introduced her self. "I'm Ino." She said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." Shinya replied.

Kankuro put a hand around his boyfriend's waist as they joined the gang on the soft grass.

"So Shinya, what's your power?" Neji asked the pinkett.

"Invisibility."

"And let me guess," Sasuke joined in "You can create force fields."

Shinya nodded "I don't really use my invisibility, I mean, why hide such a pretty face?"

Naruto's eye brow rose and he leaned a bit towards Sasuke "He's full of him self."

"Hn." Sasuke had to agree.

"So any way back to Shikamaru and Asuma" Kiba stirred the conversation back to it's original topic.

"I put five bucks that their seeing each other." Naruto said

Kiba 'piffed' at the blonde "Oh come on, don't be so cheap Naruto"

Naruto frowned and was about to snap back at the Inuzuka but was beat to it,

"Me and Naruto put in 50 bucks, that Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru are dating."

Kiba's jaw dropped causing Shino's eyes to roll behind his glasses as he closed the boy's mouth.

"OI teme! What are you thinking?!"

Sasuke just gave the blonde a blank stare and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke began walking.

"To get this bet over with before we all become addicted to gambling."

Kiba stood up and went after the raven haired teen.

"This I gotta see."

Naturally Shino followed to keep his boyfriend out of unnecessary trouble. It wasn't long before the others followed.

As they made their way towards the location Shikamaru had gone too a loud siren was heard through out the school.

Kankuro immediately sprung to action as Anko-sensei's voice bombed all over the school.

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL SENIOURS REPORT TO THE FIRST FLOOR! ALL JOUNIORS GUIDE THE FRESHMEN TO THE GYM BUILDING! ALL FRESHMEN HEAD OUT TO THE SCHOOL GYM! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"Neji!" Kankuro looked at the Hyuuga who was way ahead of him and guided the others to the gym.

"Gaara! Stay near Neji at all times! All of you as well!"

Shinya took Kankuro's hand and activated his invisibility and their foot steps were heard as they ran towards the first floor.

Naruto looked around as all the students started panicking, most of them were freshmen and a few junior girls.

Lee was running around making sure no one was left behind with another senior who had the same power.

Neji had activated his "Byakugan" as he liked to call it and was scanning the area to see what was causing the riot. His eyes widen at the giant robot that was heading straight for the school and he picked up the pace while tightening his grip on Gaara's hand as they made it to the gym.

The place was crowded. Every one was terrified by the situation. After all, there hasn't been an attack on the school for at least ten years.

Lee had come in last followed by Gai-sensei who stretched him self above the crowd of students holding a megaphone.

Naruto would have laughed if it wasn't for the serious situation, at the image of Gai who had stretched only his legs leaving the rest of his body at a regular size.

"EVERY BODY LISTEN!" He shouted into the megaphone.

"A FEW OF YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED BY PRINCIPAL TSUNADE IN ORDER TO ASSIST IN THE ATTACK! DUE TO THE FACT THAT SEVRAL SENIOURS GOT COLD FEET, SOME OF YOU ARE GOING TO REPLACE THEM! OR BE OF ASSISTANCE!"

Nobody had ever heard Gai-sensei speak like that before, which showed how serious the situation was. Gai began to call out the students.

"HYUUGA NEJI!, KAJIMOTO REGINA!, ROCK LEE!, YAMANAKA INO!"

Ino gasped and held on to Sakura's hand who had joined them as they entered.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Sakura looked terrified "Me??!?!?! What can I DO?!?!"

"NARA SHIKAMARU!, ABURAME SHINO!, AKIMICHI COUJI!, UCHIHA SASUKE!, UZUMAKI NARUTO!, SABAKU GAARA! AND MONIZUKA KOHARU!"

Naruto looked around for the chocolate haired boy but didn't see him any where. He grabbed Sasuke's and Gaara's hands without thinking and was relived when both squeezed him slightly in comfort.

And as TenTen's name was heard they all followed Gai-sensei as he led them out of the gym.

"Neji."

Said boy turned to face the Uchiha who was running next to him still holding Naruto's hand (Gaara had abandoned the blondes other hand in favor of his boyfriend's).

"What did you see?" Sasuke asked

"A giant robot." Neji answered

"Did you see who was in it?" Gaara asked not once did he look away from their destination that was getting closer and closer.

Neji glanced at Sasuke. "No"

Like hell he was going to tell the Uchiha that he saw Itachi in the robot that could now be seen rather clearly. Gai stopped them and gave instructions.

Every one got to work.

Reggie was first to take action. She flew towards the robot that was now right over the school. Taking out a freeze ray (No one said you couldn't take what you built in mad science!) she aimed at the robot's head where the control center obviously was and froze the glass that held behind it the person who controlled the robot.

She then tried to freeze the joints of the hands and legs but the robot was too strong and it broke the ice.

A black haired girl came riding a trail of ice and froze the joints. Since ice was her power the ice was stronger and held the robot.

Reggie was about to say thanks when she noticed the flat chest. Her eyes widen for a fraction of a second before remembering just what the situation was.

The robot could not move any more and was threatening to fall on the school. That was when Shikamaru and Chouji went into action.

Shikamaru quickly stretched his shadow and linked it with that of the robot as it was a few meters from hitting the school building, giving him control over it. The weight of the robot was a lot for the teenager at that state of his power and it was getting harder and harder to hold on to it. Chouji quickly ran under the robot and activated his power. The boy began to grow larger and larger till he was eye level with robot and he held it in place letting Shikamaru rest.

While all that was happening. Several seniors were attacking the metallic giant but all they managed to do was scratch it.

Ino and two other mind controllers from the twelfth grade were surrounded by Naruto-clones as they tried to reach the mind of the person in the robot.

"I can't do it!" Ino cried "I'm not strong enough yet to pass the ice! it's too thick!"

"Keep trying!" the red head next to her said "We can't pass it either!"

TenTen had the power to control metal. She held on to Shino's back as he climbed spider like up the robots leg. TenTen found an opening and slammed both her hands on it causing it to open. That was when the attack really started.

Out of the robot came hundreds of robots that began shooting randomly. At least fifty silver riders, identical to the one that attacked the bus a few weeks ago were now zooming around the school and attacking several flyers.

Sasuke was engaged in a battle with three robots who had both charged at him. He began attacking them using every technique he knew and a few new ones that Kakashi had been working on with him.

He let the energy of his fire reach every part of his body making it look like he was on fire. He kicked one of robots right in the mother board causing it to explode. He did the same with other two.

Back in the gym Hinata was watching every thing and reporting to the worried Kiba.

"What's going on Hinata!"

The girl gasped and covered her mouth.

"Hundreds of robots came out of the big one!" She said

"Where's Shino? Is he okay?!"

Hinata looked around for the bug boy. "He's fighting two of the robots!"

"Is he winning?!" Kiba asked shaking the girl.

"Yes! Stop it Kiba I'm losing focus!"

"Sorry Hinata." Kiba said and looked down at his sneakers.

Hinata took his hand and held it tight.

"I know how you feel." She said as she watched he cousin fight.

"It's just that...I want to be out there with him, you know, and fight by his side! And I still can't believe my name wasn't called!"

--

Naruto was starting to feel a bit useless. Every one was doing something productive to help and he was stuck in the side protecting the mind controllers!

Why won't any of the robots attack them!

As if on queue one of the robots came towards them. Naruto panicked, not thinking that his thoughts would be heard.

_**What are you doing boy?! It's charging right towards you!! **_

_"YOU!!" _Naruto screamed in his mind

_"Where have you been the last six years?!?!?!"_

_**No time for that now! Concentrate on your powers and use every thing you know!**_

Naruto quickly replaced his place in the circle surrounding the three mind controllers and formed two more clones. He grabbed one buy the arm and began spinning it around then he threw it at the robot. It hit it directly and the robot fell on it's back, legs and arms wiggling in the air as it tried to stand again.

Naruto suddenly felt a bit of pain through out his body. The pain of the impact the clone had was so hard it transferred slightly back at him as the clone puffed away.

_**Kit! The clones are a part of you! If they get hurt badly you will feel a bit of pain as well.**_

_"What happens when someone stabs them in the heart or something?"_

_**I don't know! But another one's coming! Try something else; like that move Kakashi thought you guys last week!**_

Naruto took the advice and used the new move.

_**Aim a bit to the left, that where the mother board is.**_

Naruto grabbed the robot and tossed it in the air, a bit shocked at his own strength, and while it was in the air he jumped and kicked it right in the mother board.

The battle went on for a while until

"IVE GOT IT!" Ino screamed "I know what he wants!"

Gaara and Sakura were ready for their part. Quickly finishing three more robots with "Sabaku kyou" (A/N: Desert coffin right?...) he used the earth beneath Ino the lift her up in the air while Sakura made the grass grow around her thickly protecting her from any attack on the way to Tsunade.

It went on for a long time but at last, all the robots were reduced to a pile of metal on the school grounds. TenTen was packing them all and grouping them together leaving a few samples to be tested in the labs latter on.

The giant robot was still engaged in battle with Chouji. The poor boy was getting really exhausted. There only person who shared the same power with him was sick and wasn't at school leaving him alone to deal with the robot.

Chouji wasn't that good in unarmed combat and the robot seemed rather found of it. Chouji got hit in the stomach twice and had a bloody knee that was dripping down on the school.

Naruto had managed some how to reach Sasuke and they were now fighting back to back.

"Where's Gaara?" Sasuke asked

Naruto knocked the head of one of the robots.

"There!" He said and pointed to the sky where Gaara was riding on his sand and fighting at least ten silver riders.

That was when things started to get bad. Gaara was hit by one of the riders and got knocked out. One of the riders grabbed him as his sand began to fall and flew towards the giant robot. Out of the robot flew one more Hover bike and on it flew the controller his face was covered by a silver helmet. He waved at Naruto and Sasuke and flew away with Gaara.

Naruto fell to his knees. Every thing seemed to go in slow motion: Neji's cry of his boyfriend's name, Kankuro's attempts at using his "Puppeteer powers" to control the rider that had Gaara. But they were now to far away...

The battle was over. The robot fell on the school grounds and Chouji shrank back to normal passing out as soon as the ground wasn't so far away. Medics were all over the place treating the injured students.

Naruto was still on his knees not wanting to believe what just happened, hoping in all hopes that it was just a bad dream. But reality sunk in as Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder in comfort and he burst out crying and clung to the Raven's chest.

Sasuke held the blonde to him and said in a soft voice.

"Tsunade wants to see us..."

Naruto nodded and whipped away his tears. Holding Sasuke's hand they both made their way through the mess of robots that were being cleaned up towards the principal's office.

* * *

(2,540 words...)

Holy SHIT! Gaara!! He's been kidnapped! But why?!?!?!

Find out it the next exciting episode of: "Super Hero Academy!"

I hope you enjoyed it! **REVIEW!** Why? Cause it makes my heart feel warm and fuzzy! XD

**Review! **Why? Cause you know you want to!

**REVIEW!** WHY?! CAUSE I SAID SO!

HEHEEE...Shirleysama


	10. Chapter 10

Nya! Sorry for the long wait! I had some things to finish up before posting this! I'm not too happy with the way the chapter went...But i do hope you all enjoy it.

--

Naruto and Sasuke walked into Tsunade's office. Ino was standing next to her looking terrified by the situation. Kakashi was also there looking a lot more serious that usual.

"I'll just get straight to the point." Tsunade said and laced her fingers together on her desk.

"Who ever it was that kidnapped Gaara to get to you two."

Naruto had gotten pretty much out of his shock and was now starting to feel a lot of anger boiling up in him. He clenched his fist trying his best to keep his emotions in check.

"What does he want with us?" Sasuke asked, not understanding at all where this was heading.

"We're not sure why he is after you, but we do have an idea why he is after Naruto."

Naruto was surprised to say the least. Why would that guy want him? Who is he anyway?

"Why is he after me?"

Tsunade looked at the blonde with a scanning look. "I'm not the right person to tell you this."

"Then who is?!" He was losing his patience! Gaara has just been kidnapped by some psycho and here they are talking about irrelevant issues!

Tsunade told Ino she may go home now before continuing.

"You two are going on your first mission." Tsunade said and leaned forward on her chair while lacing her fingers together.

"You will leave in two days-"

"Two days?!?! Who knows what could happen to Gaara by then!!"

"Calm down." Sasuke said with out looking at the other.

"How can I be calm teme?! Gaara could get hurt and it would be my fault!"

"It would be me fault as well Naruto. Who ever it was is after both of us."

Naruto took a deep breath as Tsunade continued.

"You will leave in two days. During those 48 hours you will go through intense training. Since you are under aged and still in training a teacher and a few upper classmen will accompany you."

"Your training begins as of right now. Kakashi will be going with you, he will be training you for the next four hours after that you will split up and work with two of our best teachers and super heroes."

The door to Tsunade's office opened.

"Yo! Tsunade-hime."

Into the office walked a tall man with long spiky white hair and wooden sandals? O.o He was then followed by a snakey looking man with black hair that looked very oily.

"Just on time." Tsunade said.

"You're the legendary Sanin three!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing.

"Though we haven't been a team for quit a few years ne guys?"

Said the white haired man.

"Naruto, you will be under Jirayia's command while Sasuke will be with Orochimaru."

Orochimaru eyed Sasuke and made a small hissing sound "It's been a long time since I worked with an Uchiha..." He said and gave Sasuke a smirk "Your brother was one of my best students."

"Student?" Sasuke asked

"I'm head of the science and biology staff, I teach mostly seniors and advanced juniors."

"I'm in charge of the literature staff and drama club!" Jirayia said with a smile.

"Yes, two subjects that are of no use for the hero in training."

"Hey!" Jirayia and Kakashi had jumped to defend their job and passion. Jirayia was not only a great literature teacher he also wrote one of the number one best selling porn book series. To top all that (how can you top a porn best seller?!) he was one out of the three strongest heroes in the world and student of the legendary third.

"Kakashi will lead you to the school racing track where you will begin your training."

With that said Tsunade shooed them all out of her office.

--

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmm?"

"The track's this way."

"Do you really think you're going to be running Naruto?" Kakashi said with a small smirk under his mask.

"Then what are we doing?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see."

They followed the teacher through the empty school grounds. All the kids had been sent home only a few third years and teachers were left cleaning the mess. They entered the gym and walked towards a door that the two students had never noticed before. Kakashi took out a key and unlocked it. He flicked his hand and it glowed.

"Never thought this power would come in handy." He muttered to himself as he lead them down the stairs.

They reached another door. Kakashi opened it and this time turned a light switch on.

"Holy ramen! It's a racing track!"

It was the size of the whole school ground. But they won't be running it.

"Choose your vehicles boys." Kakashi pointed to the side of the giant room to about ten racing cars in different colors. Naruto ran to a black and Orange one with the number 12 on it while Sasuke chose a blue and black one with the number 6 on it.

"Now that you've chosen your cars, tell me, can you drive them?"

"Duh! I've driven these kinda things lots of times!" Naruto said and opened the car door looked inside and closed it quickly again.

"You know what Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Maybe you should explain."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond as Kakashi began explaining how to drive the TVFR, Training Vehicle For Rookies.

"He's a lot like him ne Jirayia?"

Orochimaru and Jirayia who had followed the other three in order to learn about their new students were sitting on one of the many benches on the other side of the track.

Jirayia smiled and nodded at his companion. Naruto was a lot like one of his former students and most successful so far. He smiled again at the blonde's hyper-ness as Kakashi finished explaining the basic's of the TVFR. He watched as Naruto jumped into the car with much enthusiasm unlike Sasuke who walked calmly to the vehicle. Kakashi said they could do a few laps before they continued the learning.

In the beginning it was obvious that both were having trouble driving the car, but after the first few laps they bother seemed to be doing much better.

"You know..." Jirayia began and placed a hand around the other man's shoulders.

"Hmm?"

"They kinda remind me of us."

Orochimaru let out a hissy chuckle but nodded none the less.

"With one difference." Jirayia added with a smirk.

"I'm seme, and Naruto is clearly an uke."

Orochimaru twitched slightly but refined from hitting the other man brutally on the head.

--

The four hours with Kakashi went by smoothly and actually had fun. He wasn't expecting the training to be so much fun! He also noticed that Sasuke had a good time and it made him feel good for some reason. They learned how to drive the TVFR's and basic airplane and helicopter controls, how to use different gadgets such as get-packs and other cool stuff.

They now had two hours of rest before they began their training with the two Sanin. Iruka had come up to the school with lunch for the young hero's, and to everyone's surprise he was accompanied by Takashi and

"Itachi? Sasuke, is that your brother?"

Sasuke looked up from the notebook he was currently scribbling in to face his brother. His eyes flashed red for a fraction of second causing Naruto to rub his eyes and shake his head.

_'what was that?'_ he thought to himself

_**You just saw a glimpse of the Sharingan kit **_

_'You know it's going to take time for me to get used to you being back in head'_

_**I've always been here, I was just sleeping**_

_'For six years?'_

Kyuubi chose that moment to stop talking.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke sneered at his brother anger clearly visible in his eyes.

"I need to have a word with Tsunade-sama." The older Uchiha said and walked away.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two brothers and sighed. He'll never understand an Uchiha. Sasuke stood up and followed his brother out of the cafeteria. Naruto looked at his lunch, Iruka had brought him ramen! And two chocolate bars to keep him energized! With a sad look he parted with his food and followed the two Uchiha's.

He walked to Tsunade's office, just as he was about to open the door he was pulled back towards a corner. He struggled a bit till the familiar smell of Sasuke's soap and cologne registered in his brain. He blushed when he realized that he had Sasuke's smell memorized. The raven haired teen had one arm around Naruto's shoulders and with the other he cupped his ear to listen to the conversation in Tsunade's office.

Naruto leaned in towards the wall and listened as well. It was muffled but they could make out the conversation.

"Itachi! So, here to clear your name?"

"I'm the reason Sasuke is targeted."

There was a pause.

"I'm sure someone told you who he saw in the robot that attacked the school."

"Hyuuga Neji wouldn't tell, he claimed he didn't notice. His cousin on the other had informed me right away."

"She said she saw me, correct?"

"Aa. What is the meaning of this Itachi? First you call with the location of the kidnapper and now this?"

Another pause. Naruto could feel Sasuke's heartbeat and it made his own heart race.

There was some rustle of clothes and a zipper being on zipped and then a faint voice. It sounded like a recorded conversation. Neither boy could make it out. There was a click and then another pause.

"You will go on the mission with Sasuke and Naruto."

Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen next to him and the arm around his shoulders tightened. The two were so caught up in the conversation that they didn't notice the figure standing behind them.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun..."

Naruto wouldn't be surprised if a hiss followed that sentence. Both boys turned around to face Orochimaru, Sasuke's hand slipping of Naruto's shoulders.

"Your break is over. It's time to get to work." He turned around and walked away the younger following without another word.

--

This was the hardest thing he had to do in his whole life! He never had to clone himself so fast so many times! Naruto panted heavily as Jirayia began to speak again.

"Naruto, do you know your power? Or should I say powers?"

Naruto looked up at the older man still panting. He nodded his head from side to side. After what happened today with Kyuubi he didn't really know anything.

"Do you know what's inside you?" Jirayia asked.

Naruto thought about it. Could he be referring to Kyuubi? How did he know about the voice in his head?

"You know about the thing in my head?" He asked once he caught his breath again.

"Lift your shirt up."

Naruto blinked.

"Did you hear me?"

Naruto blinked again.

"I'll do it myself then." Jirayia reached his hand out and Naruto jumped back defensively.

"Hentai!!"

Jirayia rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Will you just let me show you something! I'm not gonna rape you!"

Naruto eyed the man but complied nonetheless and lifted his shirt up to reveal a flat stomach.

"Now don't run away, I'm not even gonna touch you." Jirayia said and held his hand over Naruto's stomach.

Naruto felt a warm feeling and then an odd swirl appeared around his bellybutton. Naruto stared at it for a while. Now how come he never noticed that?

"It's a seal" Jirayia explained

"You father was my student. My best student and one of the legendary Hokages, He was the fourth."

Naruto was shocked. His own father lived his dream of being Hokage?! And this hentai trained him?!

Jirayia began explaining how a fox had fallen into a rather large quantity of toxic waste and got powers unimaginable. It seemed like the fox had already been abnormal. It's size grew and eight more tails were added to him. It began to attack Konoha destroying homes and families. It was the fourth who managed to calm the beast, the kyuubi as they had named it. But it wasn't for long and he was forced to seal the beast inside his own son, sacrificing his life while doing so.

"Have you ever wondered why people would look at you oddly in the streets sometimes?" Jirayia asked with a soft smile.

Naruto nodded.

"It's because they are scared of you, all those who fought and lost their families to Kyuubi."

Naruto had to hold back tears, why did his father do this to him?!

"Arashi, your father told me before he vanished that you will do great stuff once you have control over your powers. Naruto, you are the fourths legacy."

--

This is two pages shorter than the previous chapter!!!!!!!!!11 I'll make it up the next chapter!

Next chapter:

"He hasn't come out of his room since he came back from school"

"Did you try breaking the door?"

"She's to scared her father will get angry. Neji could be dead for all we know!"

--

Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review?

You know you want too XDD


	11. Chapter 11

I read all the chapters I've written so far and realized that apart from maybe two, this story is poorly written to say the least. I really want to thank you guys for reading it even though it is written horribly. I promise that the chapters from now on will be a lot BETTER! (even tough they are self beta-ed which is never good -.-)

And now on with Chapter 11!!

* * *

Finally the mad ass training ended. Naruto dragged himself out of the school gym where he had been training with Jirayia towards the school parking lot to wait for Kakashi to take him and Sasuke home. 

The memory of what Jirayia had told him kept replaying in his head. He found that the more he thought about it, the more he stopped to think about it (odd).

His legs hurt like hell, his arms and hands hurt like shit and he had a feeling he'd just lost half his weight.

As he neared the parking lot he saw a figure walking towards him. After closer inspection the figure turned out to be Sasuke. The other looked less affected by the training but Naruto could tell that he was just as worked out as himself.

They now stood face to face Naruto with a tired yet satisfied smile, Sasuke with a small curve of his lips making him if possible look even more handsome. Naruto blushed at his thoughts hoping Sasuke won't notice in the dim light coming from the gym.

"We'll save Gaara." The Uchiha said and held up his fist to the blond. Naruto's smile widens and he bumped his fist with the other's gently before collapsing on the raven haired. Sasuke was so surprised he fell down with the blond in his arms.

Naruto began laughing at the situation still sprawled on the Uchiha's body. The rumbling of his chest made Sasuke smile, though it was hidden by Naruto's golden mane the blond could still feel it.

"Jirayia told me who my father was." Naruto stopped laughing and moved closer to Sasuke without thinking.

"My father was Uzumaki Arashi, the fourth."

Sasuke's eyes widen.

Their little moment was disturbed by Naruto's cell phone ringing. Sasuke cursed the cherry tone and let go of Naruto so that he could answer.

The blond who had settled between Sasuke's legs, took out the orange device.

"Hello?"

"Naruto-kun,"

"Hinata?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto who just shrugged just as confused by the sudden call.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Neji-niisan."

-------0-------

Naruto and Sasuke had gotten to the Hyuuga household as fast as they could. Sasuke was just as worried as Naruto, after all, Neji was one of those very few people he considered a true friend. As Hinata led them to Neji's room she explained how he came home from school locked himself inside and hasn't come out ever since.

As they approached the room they heard fanatic banging and a girl screaming angrily.

"Neji!! Damn you open the stupid door!!!"

"R-Reggie, calm down." Hinata told her friend.

"He hasn't come out since he came back from school!" Reggie snapped at Hinata.

"You should be more worried! There's no bathroom in there!"

"I-I am worried!" Hinata said trying her best to hold back tears.

Naruto was getting edgy by the situation and the fact that Sasuke was looking calmly at the door wasn't helping his nerves.

"Did you try breaking the door?" Naruto asked Hinata

"She's too scared her father will get angry. Neji could be dead for all we know!"

Naruto looked puzzled for a minute there. "Hinata? Why don't you just look into the room, you know with your x-ray vision."

Hinata sighed. "I can't. W-we have a special kind of substance on the entire b-bedroom and bathroom walls, it's for p-privacy, so that we won't see things we shouldn't..."

Sasuke who was slowly getting ticked by the situation stepped towards the door. The two girls and Naruto moved aside.

"Oi Neji." He said in an angry yet concerned voice. Naruto was not going to admit that that voice was one of the sexiest things he has ever heard.

"While you were moping in your room, me and Naruto have been training our asses off to rescue _your_ boyfriend. So if you don't open this door right now I'll burn it down."

_**I wonder if he's that demanding in the bedroom, if you know what I mean.**_

Naruto resisted the urge to jump screaming.

_"You gotta stop doing that!"_

He hissed in his head _"At least ring a bell or something next time!"_

Naruto then registered what the fox in his head had said. His eyes widen and his cheeks burned.

_"You are so perverted!!"_ He screamed in his mind.

_**What can I say...You know, your hormones have been going wild lately, But you keep repressing them, resisting that burning urge to kiss the Uchiha...**_

Naruto gasped. The fox was just messing with his head. There was no way in hell that he liked the Uchiha _that way_.

_**Bubble gum girl hasn't crossed your mind since that bet you made with Sasuke. And apart from her you have been interested in zero girls, though you have been checking guys out lately...**_

Naruto could see those demon eyes twinkle evilly in his head.

_So my sexuality is a bit all over the place big deal!" "_

Kyuubi laughed, it sounded more like a growl but it was a laugh none the less.

_**You just keep telling yourself that kit. By the way the Hyuuga hasn't been in the room all this time.**_

Naruto raised an eyebrow

_"He Hasn't?"_

_**He climbed into the window a while ago a little bit before duck butt started to talk.**_

Naruto snorted at the duck butt comment.

The door to the room opened. Neji stood there, hair messed up and covered in sweat.

"And what do you think I've been doing all this time Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked.

"So," Neji began "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Hinata looked angrily at her cousin. "D-do you have a-any idea h-how worried I was?" She asked the older boy

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"You could've at least said something! It's not like she would have stopped you from going out to train anyway..." Reggie said. "And besides, I might be going to rescue panda boy too."

"You?" Naruto asked

"Yes me. A flyer is always useful. And my mother is supplying the weapons since we are all underage so Tsunade can't give us weapons."

Reggie's mother didn't have any super powers but she was from a family of former blacksmiths. Continuing the family profession she became a weapon maker and instead of swords she now made guns and other modern devices.

"Hinata is coming too. We're in the back up team together."

"There's a back up team?" Naruto asked surprised at all the arrangements that had been made in such a short amount of time.

There was no way in hell that they won't be able to rescue Gaara now. Naruto was so happy he grinned at the others.

"We are so kicking some bad guy ass tomorrow!"

Sasuke smiled as the blond took Hinata's and Reggie's hands and began jumping up and down.

"You know, after this mission, it will be the perfect timing to tell him how you feel." Neji said also watching the three with a small smile.

"If this mission goes well I'll be moving back home."

"But what about Itachi?"

"The guy who kidnapped Gaara, He's the one who murdered my family."

-------0-------

Naruto collapsed onto his bed once they got back home. Suddenly aware of how tired he was. He watched Sasuke toss his backpack aside and,

_'Oh shit he's taking off his shirt!'_

It had never bothered him before but now for some reason he found it hard to look at the other undress.

_**Let me give you a small example of how I can make you think things you try to suppress, and a small glimps of how your teenage mind ticks ... **_

Naruto closed his eyes for a better view.

He saw an empty room with butterflies flying around. They were pink and blue. Though there were only two pink butterflies.

_"How come there are only two pink ones?"_

Naruto asked Kyuubi who was walking around the room in his more relaxed form. He came up to one of the pink butterflies and ate it.

As he did that Sakura's face flashed.

_"What was that?!"_ Naruto asked

_**The butterflies represent your hormones the different colors represent the people you react to the most. There are actually more colors but they are not needed for today's lesson. **_

Kyuubi said and grinned

_**As I'm sure you've guessed the pink butterflies represent Sakura.**_

"_What has this got to do with making me think things I try not too?"_

Naruto asked causing the fox to grin once again and swish his nine tails from side to side mischievously.

_**There are about 20 butterflies in here. 1 pink and 19 blue, the more butterflies the higher the sexual attraction. Can you guess who the blue represent?**_

Naruto gulped _"Ermmm...Hinata?"_ he tried knowing very well it wasn't true.

_**Actually Hinata's butterflies are a pinkish lavender kinda color...I'll give you a hint, first name Sasuke last name Uchiha. Ring a bell?**_

_**Now you see that box over there?**_

Kyuubi asked and pointed to the center of the room were an Orange box was located.

_**In that box there are a lot more butterflies. All those butterflies you try to lock up. And you know what they say butterflies don't live in the ghetto.**_

Kyuubi walked over to the box.

_**If I open this box there is a 95 percent chance you will get a boner.**_

Naruto began to panic in his own mind.

_"Don't open it!" _he cried at the demon.

Kyuubi smirked an evil smirk. _**Too late.**_

The box opened and out of it hundreds of blue butterflies flew out. Kyuubi sat in the middle of the room laughing his tails off. Images of Sasuke began to flood Naruto's mind images he tried not to think of...

He quickly opened his eyes and looked down at his crotch before sprinting out of the room as fast as he could and into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor groaning.

"You know..." He heard a voice a very familiar voice.

"It won't kill you to knock dobe."

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke by the sink rinsing his toothbrush. He quickly brought his knees up to his chest and hid his head between them blushing.

In side his mind Kyuubi was rolling on his back laughing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and leaned on the sink staring at the blond on the floor. He could see the tips of his unusually red ears behind his golden locks.

He could only imagine what the blond was in such a hurry to do in the bathroom and what he was hiding. He held back his thoughts not wanting to have the same problem the blond apparently had at the moment.

"It's okay dobe. It's normal for boys your age" He teased the other on the floor before moving him aside with his leg and leaving the bathroom.

Naruto groaned in annoyance and embarrassment.

-------0-------

Gaara woke up after what seemed like ages. As his brain began to function normally again and his eyes opened he realized that the situation he was currently in was pretty fucked up to say the least.

He was in a round room. There was a big four-poster bed in the middle- that he was laying on- a door to the left and one single window. On the other side there was a small table with a tray and a note. And to top it all up he just noticed he was in a dress. A long flowy puffy red with gold trims ball gown to be precise.

Gaara stood up from the bed and walked towards the note on the table tripping on the dress on the way. He sat down by the small table and opened the note.

_Gaara,_

_You have been captured by the evil wizard Kentarou (that's me!) and now you are being held captive in a tower in the middle of a magic forest filled with dangerous creatures._

_Will your prince charming and squad be able to save you? Or will you be trapped in the tower for ever? That is up to your rescuers…_

Gaara read the note a few more times just to make sure he wasn't being Punked cause if he was someone might just DIE.

He stood up once again and walked towards the one door and opened it.

A bathroom.

He slammed it shut and opened the window if it wasn't too high he'll jump. As he opened the window and looked down tat option was erased.

He reached his hand down and tried to create stairs with the earth but nothing happened. The distance from the earth was probably to far for him to control, but to be on the safe side he tried to make the earth in the flower pot next to him fly around the room

Nothing.

"_The place must be like the detention room at school Naruto told me about."_ He thought and slammed his fist on the wall.

After realizing that there really was nothing he could do he went at sat by the small table again. He glanced at the note again then lifted silver lid off the tray to reveal a meal fit- dare he say- for a princess.

"They better get here soon." He said as he took a bite of the chicken "Or I swear they're dead meat"

* * *

Finally! I have updated! I finally know exactly how I want this story to go! YAY! So I'll be posting more often now. 

I hope to receive wonderful reviews from all of you guys!

I also changed my writing style a bit…I don't know if you noticed…

Please review and sorry for the long wait!

Shirleysama

(word count 2,227)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naruto woke up the next day and turned to face Sasuke's bed only to find it empty. He glanced at his clock and noted the time, 7:30. Since he didn't know at what time they'd be leaving he figured it would be best if he woke up now.

He walked sleepily towards the bathroom and was about to open it before remembering the events of last night and knocking. Since there was no answer he opened the door and stepped in. After he'd finished his morning routine, he walked out feeling refreshed.

He glanced into Iruka and Kakashi's room. Empty.

Where did everybody go? He asked himself. The sound of Kakashi's unusually cheery voice for a Tuesday morning (or any morning) alerted the blond and he made his way down to the kitchen.

As he walked into the room he saw quit an amusing sight; Kakashi was sitting by the table chuckling with one eye curved and his favorite mug in one hand.

"Now now Sasuke, Iruka worked very hard to make this breakfast for you."

On the other side of the table sat Sasuke who was practically buried in a pile of pancakes. "I can't eat all this!" He hissed at the silver haired man.

By the stove stood Iruka in his green apron, he was flipping another pancake and adding it to the already humongous pile next to him. "Sasuke you have a very long day! And who knows what they'll be feeding you after today! You have to eat every thing so that you'll have enough energy to rescue Gaara!"

Sasuke frowned and began cutting one pancake when he noticed Naruto standing in the entrance trying to stifle his laughter.

"Ohaio _Naruto" _Sasuke said and smirked at the blond

Iruka turned around. Naruto was going to make a run for it but-

"Ah good you're awake." Kakashi said and grabbed Naruto's arm pulling him into the room.

"It's about time! I thought the pancakes would get cold by the time you woke up." Iruka said as he grabbed Naruto and pushed him onto the chair next to Sasuke who was still smirking while eating his pancake.

Naruto puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms childishly as Iruka placed a stack of pancakes in front of him equal to the one Sasuke was currently battling with.

There was only one thing Naruto could eat like a freaking pig and that was Ramen and right now what he saw in front of him was NOT a pile of ramen…

Kakashi chuckled again as he encouraged the boys to eat up. His chuckling was stopped a few seconds later as Iruka placed an even larger stack of pancakes in front of him. Kakashi paled and looked up at his husband with pleading eye(s).

"Eat." Was all Iruka said as he went back to making more pancakes.

Naruto had finished his first pancake and Sasuke was already on his second one. The blond looked at the raven annoyed, challenging him. Sasuke smirked; there was no way he was losing to that dobe. The two teenagers began stuffing their faces.

Kakashi stared at the two boys and every few minutes slipped some of his own pancakes into the other two's plates.

About five minutes later Kakashi had finished eating four pancakes while Naruto and Sasuke were barley alive. Each teen had one pancake left but they were both so full they couldn't eat any more.

"As always Ruka-chan you make the best pancakes."

Kakashi said and smiled. He blew a kiss at his lover and snickered as Naruto and Sasuke attempted not to barf their guts out.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Are you too okay?"

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, their eyes twitching in annoyance.

* * *

9:00am.

Kakashi was waiting in the living room talking happily with Iruka who seemed very stressed despite his husband's obvious attempts to calm him.

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the stairs. Both wore dark navy pants, a long sleeved matching shirt and a forest green vest. The outfit was given to them for the mission.

Kakashi wore the same thing only his pants and shirt were black. He wore his usual headband slanted over his left eye only this specific headband had a metal plate attached to it with Konoha's symbol of the leaf on it. It was what he usually wore when he had to go fight crime and evil.

Iruka smiled at the two boys and squeezed their shoulders in comfort and reassurance.

"You boys take care of each other, Kakashi will always be with you but just incase," he said and pushed them closer to each other "make sure to always stay together."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

The sound of a vehicle stopping in front of the house and a honk alerted them and suddenly the two teens felt nervous of what's to come.

They each gave Iruka a hug and left the house.

Kakashi stayed behind and looked at the two boys as they ran (well Naruto did) to Neji who was waiting for them in a TVFR.

"I don't understand why they have to go too," Irkua said with a worried look.

Kakashi turned and looked at his lover.

"Kakashi, his isn't going to be easy considering who's involved."

The taller man lowered his mask, Iruka blushed despite having seen the others face countless times the sight still took his breath away. Kakashi leaned and pressed a kiss to the worried man's lips.

Iruka kissed back not wanting the man to leave.

"Five days Iruka." was all he said and left the house.

Iruka felt a little better but just incase;

"If you're not here in five days I'm coming out there!"

The dolphin shouted before Kakashi entered his own vehicle.

The masked hero smiled and waved at his husband.

'_For the bad guy's sake we better finish him off' _Kakashi thought amused.

Meanwhile, in the TVFR Naruto and Sasuke were trying to get comfy in the passenger seat.

"Teme get your hands off my butt!"

"Get your ass out of my face then!"

Neji was getting tired of this, why wasn't one of them going with Kakashi? On the other hand he had to admit that the two were quit amusing.

"Dobe just get your ass out of my face already!" Sasuke pushed the blonde's behind from his face.

"Get your hands of my ass then!!"

"If I do that you'll sit on my face idiot!!"

Neji's eye twitched, he looked out his window and noticed Kakashi motioning him to wind down the window.

"We're going to be late what's going on?"

Neji just pointed to the passenger seat.

Kakashi sighed why were they so stupid sometimes? '_Teenagers…_' he thought to himself.

"Naruto, Sit on Sasuke's lap."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed at his adoptive father.

"You heard me, we're behind schedule already and every minute counts."

Naruto huffed and settled himself on the raven's lap. Sasuke rubbed his eyes the gasped when the blond made a point by sticking his elbow in his stomach.

"Neji follow me, and you two behave."

Kakashi closed his window and speed away.

Naruto's jaw dropped as the others car just vanished in thin air.

"Hold on." Neji said

"Hold wha- OH SHIT!"

Neji started the car and they sped away as fast as Kakashi.

Naruto was pressed to Sasuke's chest while holding on to the ravens thighs.

Sasuke winced as the blonde's nails dug his skin.

"N-naruto! Relax!" He said.

Inside Naruto's head the Kyuubi was rolling around laughing his tails off

'_What the fuck are you laughing about?!' _Naruto screamed in his mind as Neji made a turn.

_**You've got to be the funniest creature on this retard planet! **_

Naruto just tried to mentally hit the fox as he kept rolling on his back laughing.

"You guys okay?" Neji asked after what seemed like hours

"Do I look okay?!" Both boys shouted at Neji

The Hyuuga chuckled "We'll be there in about five seconds"

Naruto blinked "Wait wha-"

Naruto almost flew forward from the sudden stop; Sasuke quickly grabbed the blonde's waist and held him.

"WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU A DRIVER'S LICENCS HYUUGA?!"

* * *

Naruto practically banged his head on the wall during their _briefing_ of the mission, if you call sitting in one place for more than half an hour while listening to Tsunade talk a _briefing_.

"Are we done yet?!" Naruto hissed

Sasuke gave him a stern look.

Naruto assumed that was a no and continued resisting the urge to bang his head against something hard and solid.

Finally Tsunade was done and Naruto jumped off his seat.

"Let's get this party started!" Naruto shouted with a fist in the air.

He looked around at all the people in the room. The back up team that consisted of Hinata, Chouji, Ino and Reggie along with Kabuto, were there. And of course, himself, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Kakashi who were heading out first.

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because you're too smart to be left behind." Neji said. It was his idea after all to include the lazy hero in training.

Shikamaru just muttered troublesome and stifled a yawn.

"Where are we anyway?" Naruto suddenly asked looking around the room again. It was pretty empty apart from the chairs they were all sitting on and a desk where Tsunade had been sitting behind a few moments ago. The desk was a bit out of place in the dull room, it was made out of rich maple wood with different carvings on the side.

"You wanna know where we are gaki?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the room.

"Every one move to the far end of the room" She said and motioned everyone o the wall in front of her.

"Why the hell is this place so big?" Naruto thought out loud

"You'll see." Neji replied.

Tsunade walked behind the desk and sat down. She flipped open a compartment on her right that reveled a num pad, she typed in a chain of numbers before clicking a green button beneath the numbers.

What happened next made even Sasuke look surprised. The chairs suddenly descended, the floor beneath them being lowered and covered by an empty one. The bare walls all turned, revealing huge screens and powerful monitors and computers. The bare room suddenly became full of mechanical life.

"Welcome to Hokage head quarters. You will be reporting here once you have completed the mission. The back up team will be stationed here as well. Naruto, you guys will be leaving in five minutes."

* * *

At last they were on their way. Kakashi was speeding ahead followed by Naruto and Sasuke in one car and Neji and Shikamaru in the other.

"How come you get to drive huh?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance as Naruto continued ranting

"It's not fair teme! Who decided you're driving? WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!"

Naruto wasn't happy with the arrangements. Their journey was divided into two. The first half was by land and at the end of it Itachi will be waiting for them. And the second half was by sea and Naruto got that part to drive.

"Shut up for a minute dobe." Sasuke snapped.

"You shut up!"

_**Oh real mature kit.**_

'_You shut up too dumb fox! Six years of snoozing away in my head and then suddenly appearing gives you no right of speech!'_

Kyuubi laughed out loud

_**You're a funny kid.**_ The fox said and then became serious _**I hate funny**_

'_And I hate you foxy!'_

_**Oh no, now I'll go be emo in the corner like your boyfriend**_

'_SHUT UP!'_

"Dobe, stop making faces."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts at Sasuke's voice.

"Teme! Who's making faces!"

Sasuke let his eyes wonder from the road to the blood with a raised eyes brow.

"You are."

_**You need to watch that pretty little face of your while you're having conversations with the mutant fox in your head**_

'_Didn't I tell you to shut up?!'_

_

* * *

_

Gaara glared out his tower's window at the sunny weather. It was like some cliché fairytale. Disgusting.

Birds were chirping happily and he could have sworn he saw a unicorn gallop along the edge of the forest.

'This place is fucking messed up' he thought

Every morning he'd wake up to find a new gown and a fresh breakfast. Lunch and dinner were usually flown in by colorful birds that Gaara had never seen before.

He sighed and let his features relax. It would have been a lot better if he wasn't being held hostage like some distressed princess and if Neji was here with him…Hell he wouldn't even mind the dress as much!

The thought of his boyfriend made his fist clench. This would be his second night in this cheery nightmare. If Neji wasn't going to be here in the next 24 hours;

"I'll cut his dick off" Gaara said out loud and punched the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------TBC----------------------------------------------------------------

Please forgive me!! I have no excuse apart from writes block!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I personally love it! xD)

Next update will NOT be soon because it's exam time!! –shivers-

**Please review! I love you all and thanks for the support!**

~Shirleysama


End file.
